Castiel's Secret
by NarcassisticPrince
Summary: Cas has been keeping a secret from Dean for a really long time, and Sam is the only one who knows about it. He had planned never to tell Dean, but their sudden job in Beacon Hills might just force him to tell him his secret. How will Dean take it? More importantly how will their son take it? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! RATED M just to be safe. Destiel/Sterek
1. Chapter 1

It had been 17 years since Castiel and Dean had lost the bond they had shared, but even so Cas never disappeared from Dean's side, no matter how many times Dean told him they didn't need him.

The apocalypse had been over and done with, and Lucifer had been once more, locked up in his cage in the darkest pits of hell. Although, even with Lucifer gone, a lot of his demons and followers remained on earth. They had been causing trouble in every little corner on earth, and it was their job to take them down.

It was there fault after all that they had even stepped foot back on earth.

At the moment, they had just come back from a job in Oklahoma. The demon there had been their biggest job since Lucifer, and both Dean and Sam were hurt badly. Castiel had healed them the moment the demon had been sent back to hell, but Dean had put up a fight.

Castiel was sitting on the couch, pondering about their next job. Bobby had called Dean yesterday while they were still on the road, just hours from Boddy's house. It wasn't the job that bothered him, he was more than happy to help, but the location was just a place he never thought he'd ever have the chance to go back too.

Beacon Hills, California.

He frowned to himself as he looked aimlessly at the farthest wall. He wasn't really listening to the details Bobby was sharing with the Winchesters. All he was getting was, Lucifer had brought back another psychopath during his world domination scheme.

Bobby looked over to the small living room as he picked up his beer. "What's wrong with angel cakes?" He asked as he pointed his beer at Castiel before taking a sip at it.

Dean turned around in his seat and looked back at Cas, he was frowning. "Dude's been moping since you called," He replied as shrugged his shoulder as he picked up his beer.

Sam looked at his brother, the man had clearly stopped caring for the angel to some degree, but that didn't change anything. The angel was still like family, heck, he _is_ family. "Here, I'll take him out and make him feel better," Sam said as he handed his beer to his brother.

Dean watched his kid brother walk over to Cas. He had more than half expected Cas to decline Sam's attempt of comfort, but he didn't. Cas gave Sam a small smile and got up before they disappeared out the front door. He couldn't help but frown. Sam and Cas have been grown clos over the years.

"If you're so worried why didn't you go? Idjit." Bobby said as he got up and smacked Dean's head.

Dean rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why would I care? I'm just concerned about Sammy, He's been hanging out with Cas a lot lately."

Bobby went to the fridge and grabbed another beer, "Did you get your ass dumped, princess?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone keep saying that? There's nothing and never was anything, going on between me and Cas! We're just friends, if we even are that anymore." His voice died out in the end.

"Well let me think, oh yeah, maybe it's cause you always get that stupid look on your face every time he's with Sam." Bobby said as he popped the bottle cap off with the edge of the counter.

**….**

Castiel let out a sigh as they walked down the side walk.

"Cas, are you worried about the job? Or the other thing?" Sam asked as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating on whether to say speak his mind or not. He had gotten good at lying to the Winchester, well to Dean at least, ever since their last moments together as what they used to be.

"Cas?" Sam said getting him to focus back on him. He couldn't help but frown. Cas's secret hadn't been something he had carried on his shoulder's all on his own. He had been there for him every step of the way and protected his secret with everything he had.

"It's been 17 years, Sam, and we're going back." Castiel said as he turned to look at the ridiculously tall man, "I know we must because it is our job, but I had convinced myself that I would never see him again and I just don't know if I can control the urge to see him."

"Hey, it must have been faith…" Sam offered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I think it would be kind of cool to see how the kid turned out."

Castiel couldn't help but smile, he knew Sam had hoped he would have told Dean about the child or at least decided to keep it. But he knew how Dean and Sam felt about growing up in this hunter business, and Cas wanted more for the child then this life.

Beacon Hills had been the safest place on earth, 17 years ago. The small town had been surrounded by a very special spell that protected its people from harm.

So, finding out this was where the biggest trouble was at the moment, had worried him for the safety of his child. Which was why he was moping, so many thoughts had crossed his mind.

"We cannot expose him," Castiel said as his features relaxed into a disappointed look. He knew his child had to remain a secret. He was a nephilim, which was not fully accepted by his brothers and sisters. He didn't wish to stir his son's normal human life by coming in contact with him, after sacrificing so many years of his life to protect him.

"Cas, it's been 17 years I want to see the kid. I think I deserve that much, he is my nephew after all." Sam pleaded as he gave Cas a look that would not take no for an answer.

"I don't know." Was all Sam got, well at least it wasn't a straight up 'no'. He'll take it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for hours and Castiel was getting nervous with each passing hour. This mixed feeling of longing and anticipation was something he knew well. It was the same feeling he had, and always felt, towards Dean but this was much stronger.

"How long will it take to get there?" Castiel asked for the 4th time within the last thirty minutes, as he looked away from the window of his back seat and to the Winchester brothers.

Sam looked back at Cas about to reply when Dean cut him off, "You know what Cas, if you're so eager to get there why don't you use your angel mojo and zap your ass there?"

Hearing Dean being as mean as ever was something he had gotten used to, but that didn't mean it hurt him any less. Hurt, was something he had learned since the moment he met Dean, but their distance and their lost connection made the feeling intensify.

Sam noticed the hurt in Cas' eyes and furrowed his brows as be turned back to his brother, "Dean cut him some slack, the dude was just asking a simple question. There's no need to be such a jerk about it."

The sound of wings flapping made the two turn around, only to see the angel had disappeared. Both of them knew very well, Cas wouldn't argue with Dean and would always listen to the brut without question. It just pissed Sam off that this change in his brother was causing the immense change in the angel. His brother was just too stupid and too caught up in his own self loath to notice just who he was hurting.

Dean sighed as he turned his gaze back on the road, Cas didn't have to listen to everything he said.

**…**

Castiel did as Dean said and flew to Beacon Hills. He needed to get away from the man he had grown to feel so deeply about. Dean's words also seemed like permission enough to go see their son.

He had half expected the little town to be in chaos but it wasn't, everything looked peaceful as it had been 17 years ago but he trusted Bobby's word. The man had yet to be wrong about a job and his sources were reliable.

He wondered the streets of the town, it was midday and the streets appeared to be busy. There was a few buildings that he didn't remember being there before. He kept wondering aimlessly for hours as he got a feeling of the town when he noticed two kids, arguing. One was human and the other wasn't human.

Their job was a child?

**…**

They had just saved and brought Derek back home from Mexico. Although, Derek was much, much, younger than their broody 24-year old Derek they were used too, they were still his pack and they had to find a way to _deal_ with it.

Stiles was really missing the Derek that had at least some trust in him and only growled. 'Fucking Kate,' Stiles found himself cursing every now and then. Well, at least now all his curiosity on how a young Derek must have looked like, was gone.

Scott had ordered Stiles to keep Derek over at his house while he went to go talk to Peter about this unfortunate situation. Of course, Derek had protested at first, saying he wanted to go with Scott but Scott told him to stay with Stiles. Even Stiles protested, "Why can't he go with Lydia? She obviously loves this Derek." He had said but Scott had glared at him telling him, "Derek almost killed Lydia because she isn't as _close_ to him as you are."

What the hell did that mean? Stupid werewolves and their stupid analogies. So what if Derek hadn't tried to go all terminator on him yet? It didn't mean he wanted to take him home, at least not this Derek.

"Why do I have to stay with you? Why can't I stay with Scott?" The teenage Derek said as he walked besides Stiles. That brought Stiles back from his thoughts and rolled his eyes at the younger Derek.

"Oh boohoo for you, I wouldn't want you in my house either but guess what neither of us are getting what we want." Stiles said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Derek rolled his eyes at him, "I want to talk to Scott."

"Scott's busy so be a good sourwolf and get in the house." Stiles said as he pointed to the house as they turned to it.

"I don't have to listen to you," Derek snarled making Stiles flinch. He smirked at the reaction he got from the human.

"Yeah, right, I'm older then you," Stiles said as his voice cracked a bit, but he would not let this Derek frighten him.

"So? I'm alpha." Derek used as his comeback as he rose a brow at him.

"So? I'm human, not a wolf so you being alpha means nothing to me." Stiles said rolling his eyes as he opened the door and let them both in.

**…**

Castiel was very intrigued with the two arguing but when he saw the boys turn to the house, something about it made it seem familiar to him but then again every house in the neighborhood nearly resembled this one. He couldn't help but feel this excitement wash over him as his eyes returned to the boys retrieving forms.

This child, this human, could it be? No, it couldn't. As its birth mother he should have been able to feel his grace. A grace, that didn't exist in either of the boys.

Castiel took in a breath before letting it out slowly. At least now he knew what they were up against, a teenage werewolf. But this one was different from werewolves he had seen before. It was nearly human in features.

His mind couldn't help but wonder to the human boy, his similarity to the Winchesters was uncanny. He felt this urge to be near the boy, almost like the need he felt to be by Dean but yet different. Everything he felt told him this was his baby. But the lack of his grace was more than enough proof to tell him otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

They had long gotten to Beacon Hills and were now settled into their motel room. Dean had gone out to the bar to drown himself in his self-guilt while Sam went to research the town as well as search for his nephew's whereabouts.

"Cas!" Dean yelled in his drunken state as he stumbled back into his motel room. "Get your feathery ass here now!" He groaned as he made his way towards the bed.

"Dean?" Cas said as he appeared into the room only to find a very drunk Dean stumbling towards the bed to sit. "Where's Sam?" Castiel asked as he looked around the room.

"Forget that son of a bitch for one minute!" Dean nearly growled before gritting his teeth "Dammit Cas! Just for one minute forget Sam." He corrected himself.

Castiel frowned at that, Dean had never reverted his anger towards his brother. He didn't understand why he was doing it now, "Dean, you're drunk and I don't know what to do."

Dean's vision went in and out of focus as he looked towards Cas. "Just come here," he ordered and watched Cas start walking without question, towards him. Once Cas was close enough he grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him down into a kiss.

Castiel was shocked to say the least. Out of everything he expected from Dean at the moment, it wasn't a kiss. It was needy, passionate, yet sweet. Cas melted into the kiss as his arms came up to wrap around Deans neck. It wasn't until Dean pulled him down onto the bed that Cas broke the kiss, "Dean stop. You are drunk."

"Would you shut up and let me enjoy this?" Dean groaned as he moved over Cas before pressing a much needier kiss to his lips. "But Dean..." Cas managed to say in between the kiss but never finished. Castiel's eyes widen when he felt just where Dean's hands were. They were on his crotch, undoing the belt and pants while his lips attacked his neck.

"Dean..." Cas moaned as he closed his eyes allowing himself to rejoice in the long forgotten pleasure of Dean's touch. "I know Cas, I love you too." Dean whispered against his neck as his hands pushed his pants down, trying to get them off.

"Hey Dean I think I found someth-...Oh my god!" Sam ended up yelling when he walked into the room to see a nearly half naked Cas under his brother while Dean's face was buried in Cas' neck and his hands palming at the angel's crotch.

The sound of Sam's voice made the two quickly break away, the sweetness in Dean's gaze gone and back to his cold stare. The effect of the liquor had left him from the shock of being caught. Castiel quickly dressed and moved away from Dean and towards Sam, with a light blush settled on his cheeks. "What did you find?" Cas tried to engage in a more appropriate subject.

"Uh.." Sam began before clearing his throat. "There have been recent killings and they all seemed to have started four years ago when said animal huntings began which cops believe were tied to the murder of a girl named Laura Hale." Sam said as he showed Cas the old family photo of the girl.

Cas eyes widen when he noticed the boy in the background. It was the same boy that he had seen a few hours earlier. "This boy, I'm sure I've seen him."

Dean got up and looked at the date from the photo before saying "This is from nine years ago Cas, the kid isn't going to look like this anymore." "I know what I saw Dean, this child is a werewolf. I saw him earlier with ou-...another child, even the child called him a wolf."

Sam caught Cas' mistake and smiled before saying, "You found him?" Cas looked towards Sam and gave him a small nod. Dean raised a brow in confusion before saying, "then why didn't you kill the werewolf?" Cas turned to dean and frowned, "he's a child dean he seemed harmless."

"Bobby wouldn't send us here for a harmless child, Cas. If he sent us here its because that child isn't as harmless as you think." Dean said before looking at Sam's smile drop.

"Dean, lets investigate before doing anything, like we always do." Sam said before looking at Cas who was glaring at Dean. "Fine," Dean said.

**….**

A young Derek slammed Stiles up against the door of his room. "Why the hell does your room smell like me and you?"

"Ugh!... How the hell should I know why you decide to creep through my window at night?" Stiles groaned as his face was pressed further onto the door. "Why would I do that when I don't even like you?" Derek snarled as he found his scent mark on Stiles neck.

"I should be asking you that? I mean Lydia is just as smart as I am. In fact she is way smarter, you can bug her at 3am in the morning." Stiles groaned before feeling Derek's nose press against his neck and take a whiff. "Hey! Hey! Are you sniffing me? What the hell Derek?" Stiles whined.

Derek stopped pressing Stiles head to the door and let his hand slide down to his waist and pulled him back towards himself and off the door. Stiles smelt like mate, and he didn't know when or why he smelt like that but it smelt like home. He even dared say he recognized it.

"Hey Derek? I don't mean to ruin whatever fantasy your living but you're holding me too tight." Stiles groaned as he tried to wiggle out of Derek's tight hold. Derek only growled and tightened his hold around Stiles waist before letting out a sigh and letting him go "Let's get something to eat."

Stiles blinked confused before saying "uh sure, what do you want to eat?" Derek looked at Stiles and furrowed his brows at his confusion. "Anything's fine" he said as he moved to sit on Stiles bed. "Ok, then don't move I'll go make some pasta." He said before running out the room.

Derek didn't complain and just sat there waiting for Stiles. He looked around the room, the different shades of blue. It smelled like the perfect mix of the two. He could even smell himself on the bed. He wondered if that's where he slept.

"Hello handsome," he suddenly heard. When he turned towards the door he frowned as he stood up "Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you miss me?" Kate Argent smiled at him as she stepped further into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you get in here?" The younger Derek asked as he took a step closer before glaring at her "What did you do to him?" He growled.

"Relax, I haven't touched him yet, but I will if I have too." Kate said as she walked around Derek. Her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders.

Young Derek couldn't help but let out a snarl as he grabbed her hands and pushed her away. He remembered how gentle her touch felt. How much he loved the warmth of her, but at the moment it felt wrong, like it no longer belonged like Stiles' touch did. "Don't you dare!" "Fine, but you need to help me find something." Kate said with a smug look before whispering as she leaned into him, "Don't worry I'll have you back before dinner."

Derek looked towards the door before nodding his head "fine but after I help you, you'll leave us alone." Kate smiled wider and nodded her head, "Of course."

Just as they were headed out Stiles was walking into the room, only to see Kate just getting out of his bedroom window with a smug smile that could put Peter's smug look to shame. "Son of a bitch..." Stiles said before rushing to the window only to not find them anywhere.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket before quickly calling Scott. "Hey Scott, Kate just took Derek..."

"What?!" Scott yelled from the other end of the phone making Stiles cringe at the sound.

**….**

Sam pulled Castiel out to the parking lot, "Did you find him?" his voice was full of hope just like his eyes.

Castiel looked at the young Winchester before saying "I'm not sure, but I think it might be him. I can feel it, something about him makes me believe he's my son but he doesn't have the grace I felt in my baby when I left him."

"What do you mean? The kid doesn't have a grace?" Sam asked with a frown before saying "Is that a bad thing? I mean he's half human so does he even have to have one?"

"He's a nephilim. His grace is supposed to be his angel heritage, but I couldn't feel it present. But when I looked at him, he reminded me a lot of Dean." Castiel said with a soft smile.

Sam noticed the look on Castiel's face and couldn't help but smile as well before saying, "I want to see him Cas." "See who?" Dean said as he came out of the motel room, making both Sam and Castiel tense at his sudden intervention.

Sam and Castiel looked at him a bit surprised but before looking at one another. "To see where the Werewolf is staying tonight. Uh, you know so we can make sure he won't harm the kid." Sam said as he looked at his brother.

Dean looked at them suspiciously before taking his keys out, "Alright but I'm coming with you." Sam looked at Castiel for any halt to Dean but when he noticed Castiel not put one he nodded his head, "Fine."

When they got to the house they parked outside, "Why would a kid take a werewolf home?" Dean asked after moments of silence. "The kid probably didn't know he was bringing a werewolf home?" Sam said to Dean before turning to Castiel only to see him frown. "No, he knew exactly who he was taking home," Castiel said but the look on Dean and Sam's face made him continue, "The child called himself an alpha. I think that perhaps he thinks of him as pack."

"Well if he thinks that then there must be more of them." Dean said as he readied his gun making Sam looked at him with an 'are you kidding me' stare. "Dean we aren't going to shoot it." Sam scolded as he took the gun away from his brother. Castiel frowned before looking towards the house only to see a girl walking to the house.

"Dean something isn't right," Castiel said as he watched the boy he thought his son, rush out the house.

**…**

Lydia was walking towards Stiles house. Scott had told her that he was going to go see Peter, so she had sent Malia with him while she went to help Stiles. She was about to knock on the door when the door swung open and out came Stiles holding a bat. "Lydia!" Stiles said a bit surprised before closing the door behind himself.

"Hi to you too," Lydia said before eying the door curiously then the bat in her friend's hand, "Where's Derek?" she finished. Stiles took her hand and pulled her towards his jeep and opened the door for her as he rushed out, "Kate took Derek, Scott and them went to the school, they think that's where Kate took Derek." "Wait what?" Lydia said as she got in the car while Stiles rushed around it and into the driver's side.

"How did that happen? Why would she even kidnap him to take him to a school?" Lydia asked as Stiles speed out of his drive way and down the road headed towards Beacon Hills High. "I don't know how it happened it just did. Scott said that Peter said their Hale family safe at the school. He thinks Kate want's a medallion that's supposed to teach her control."

When they arrived at the school, they saw Kira run in there with her sword in hand. "You seriously need a better weapon then a bat!" Lydia said as she rushed out of the jeep with Stiles following her before they ran inside after Kira.

**…**

When the boy got in the car with the girl and drove off, they had followed them. Castiel looked at Sam and then at Dean, both bore different expressions on their faces. Dean was irritated with rapid movement of the teenager while Sam was surprised with how much the kid resembled a Winchester just like Cas had said. "I can't take it anymore you're driving too slow!" Castiel said before he unfolded his wings and flew away. Dean and Sam both looked back before Dean gritted his teeth, "Dammit! Why the hell is he so impatient?!"

Sam let out an unsteady breath as he ran his hand through his hair, he felt like Castiel. "Dean just drive! You heard Cas, 'something isn't right' and that kid just went to who knows where! The kid could be in danger." He was irritated and he didn't want to think about what could happen to his nephew or Cas if they didn't get to them in time.

When they finally got there they saw the boy and the girl he had dragged with him, get off the car. Castiel appeared just at the entrance in which the teens had just ran in before looking back at them as he drew out his angel sword. "You can have your gun back," Sam said as he handed the gun back to Dean and grabbed hold of his knife. "Thanks," Dean said as he took the gun before turning off the impala.

The two got out and grabbed weapons from the trunk before they suddenly heard the loud roar of the alpha. Both Winchesters looked towards the school a bit alarmed, "You heard that right?" Sam said as he looked back at his brother.

Dean slammed the trunk of his impala closed before saying, "We better hurry then."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek gave the medallion to Kate before saying, "This is it." Kate took the round object with the swirl symbol on it that stood for the Hale pack, "Are you sure?" Kate wasn't particularly impressed with the object in her hands. "Yes, I'm sure." Derek before both their attention was caught by the sudden cry for help from Scott.

"Scott!" Derek snarled as his eyes turned red, his beta was calling him but just as he was about to run Kate grabbed a hold of his arm. "Hey, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me how to use this thing." Kate snarled as she forced Derek back towards her but Derek only looked at her hand that was holding onto him. "No, the deal was I gave you the stupid medallion and you would leave us alone." Derek said as he grabbed hold of her hand and shoved it away.

When another scream reached his ears, Derek turned towards the entrance to the family volt. It was Stiles' voice, "Stiles!" He said alarmed before taking off towards his voice. He ran down a corridor and down another as he followed their voices. A pair of Berserkers ran towards him, stopping him from getting any closer. He saw Stiles trying to defend a girl as he swung his bat towards another berserker but the wooden thin only broke in half.

"Derek, look out!" Scott said, getting Derek's attention back on the berserkers in front of him. Derek saw one of the berserker's try to swing at him but he jumped back before kicking it away and letting out a roar. He took notice of the two other injured girls that were with Scott on the floor, and his mind couldn't help but conclude what had happened here. He did his best to fight them off but he noticed the berserker near to Stiles was getting to dangerously close to him. He had to get to him and fast.

**…**

Stiles had swung his bat towards the skeleton monster but the moment his bat came in contact with the berserker, the wood broke in half leaving him with the smaller half in hand. "Oh shit..." Stiles mumbled as he looked at the broken bat in his hands before looking at the berserker as he said, "How about best two out of three?" The berserker only grumbled angrily at him as he drew out the blade in his hand and raised it up.

Stiles rose his arms up in defense as he closed his eyes preparing himself for what was to come. But when he felt nothing he opened his eyes, only to see a man in a trench coat standing in front of him with the blade of the berserker pierced right through his body and staring Stiles right in the face. He backed up with a small yelp and fell on his ass in shock.

The man seemed to be unaffected by it but it still scared Stiles. When the man rose his hand he simply ordered, "Close your eyes." Stiles didn't have to be told twice. He could feel something bright shine in his eyes before he heard the pain despair of the berserker before a loud thud was heard.

"Hey freak-a-zoid!" He suddenly heard before he heard gun shots. Stiles opened his eyes to see two very armed men just meters away from them and two new berserkers had taken the place of the fallen one that was at the man in the trench coat's feet. The berserkers turned away from them and grumbled angrily towards the two men.

"Son of a bitch…" The shorter man said as he looked amazed of how effective his bullets were to them. "Well I take it's not a Jefferson Starship." The taller man said as he jerked his head to the side before looking at another one racing towards them. "Yah think?" The shorter said rather annoyed before shooting again at the one coming towards them.

**…**

Castiel saw Dean be punched in the face, "Dean!" he yelled about to run to help him when the berserker grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him rather harshly away from Sam. He watched Dean collide towards the bolder while Sam was tossed in the opposite direction making his back collide with a pole of the stair well with a groan. "Sam!" Castiel yelled alarmed as he rushed to aid his fallen friends but when he heard the girl's screeching scream he turned to see another berserker about to slash at the boy he thought to be his son.

Castiel looked back at Dean watched him struggle to get up but he made a quick decision and ran back to the boy's side and reached forth gripping hold of the berserkers larger hand and holding it in place while his other hand covered its head and a bright light began to burn the berserker until it was no more.

"Cas?!" He could hear Dean's voice laced with hurt and confusion at what he had done but he couldn't say he felt regret in choosing the boy over Dean. He even wondered why, when he wasn't sure this boy was _his _boy. But before he could ponder it further he heard a loud roar before he watched the berserkers fall back.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked in his hoarse monotone voice as he helped the boy and the girl to their feet. "Who are you?" The young girl questioned in distrust as she pulled her hand back and backed away while the boy whimpered as his eyes fell to their joined hands. Castiel's gaze followed the boy's eyes to their joined hands, it felt damped and it was until he removed his hand from the boy's that he saw the blood. "Yeah, thanks dude." The boy said with a cheeky grin.

Castiel rose two fingers to touch the boy's forehead to heal him but the young werewolf he had remembered seeing with him earlier rushed to him. The young alpha growled at him and pulled the boy back with him in warning. "What the hell Cas?" He heard Dean groaned as he rubbed his arm in obvious pain. Cas turned his attention towards him and frowned, he could see the hurt in Dean's eyes and the confusion his brows displayed but he wasn't all that sure they were due to his pained shoulder. When Dean's eyes fell on the young alpha baring his fangs at them, he raised his gun so fast that it made the alpha flinch.

"Holy shit, we ran into a monster fest." Dean said distastefully. "Dean, calm down. The boy is hurt I am only trying to help." Castiel said calmly before looking towards Dean and then towards the boy who suddenly seemed to visibly tense like the girl did. "Yeah, CLEARLY you want to help Cas but for all we know the kid could be just as dangerous. We better just kill him." Dean said as he pointed his gun back at the kid again making both Castiel's and Sam's eyes go wide.

"Touch him and I'll rip your throat out." The young alpha growled in warning as his eyes bleed red showing just how serious he was. The boy was biting on his bottom lip nervously when the rest of the pack came to join Derek's side and growled in warning and held a defensive stance. "Hey, no, we just came to help." Sam said as he held his hands up to show the alpha he was serious before putting away his weapon. "Dean put the gun away, please," Sam encouraged his brother as he gave him a certain look that deemed it safe to do so.

Dean reluctantly put the gun away before grumbling out his disbelief in the situation he was forced into before he turned on his heel and moved to the back of both Cas and Sam, for the werewolf's safety in case he changed his mind and wanted to shoot it.

Cas looked back at Dean before silently saying a 'thank you' before slowly approaching the boy. He kept a close eye on the young alpha and his pack before he let his two fingers reach the boy and heal his wounds. The boy looked down at his hand when Castiel moved away and looked amazed by it and promptly questioned it, "Whoa! How did you do that? Are you like a witch or something? Cause that would totally be awesome!"

"How did he do that?" another young wolf said equally amazed as he grabbed hold of the boy's hand and began to poke at it as if to check if it was real. The two other girls just furrowed their brows before eyeing one another then Castiel. The young alpha just pulled the boy's hand out of the other's and inspected it himself. "Isn't it great Derek? Nothing's there, pain free!" the boy said with a grin as he wiggled his hand in the alpha's hold.

Castiel couldn't help but smile, Sam must have noticed it because he could feel his gaze on him. "Are you done playing Girl Scout with the kid?" Dean grumbled in annoyance, maybe out of jealousy that both Sam and Castiel were all up for helping strange creatures that before they wouldn't have hesitated to put down. Or maybe it was the hurt he felt for being second choice to the kid.

"Stiles, shut up," the young alpha grumbled in annoyance before pulling the younger boy behind him. The boy huffed and rolled his eyes declaring the young alpha a 'sourwolf', which confused Castiel, and apparently the young alpha, by the term. "You're hunters, am I right?" The red headed young girl said making most of her pack members tense at the term.

"Yeah, well we got called here fo-…" Sam was cut off by Dean who said, "Hey! Hey! We don't have to explain why we are here or who we are to a bunch of pre-schoolers." "Dean!" Sam and Castiel both scolded before looking back at the younger boy who stepped forward and said, "Come on guys, they can't be that bad if they saved me and Lydia, right?"

"My name is hard to pronounce but you can call me Stiles. Everyone does anyways," Stiles said as he held his hand out to his savior. Castiel looked at the boy's hand before reaching out and taking hold of his name, "I am Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord." Stiles looked at Castiel like he wanted to question his introduction.

"Hey, I'm Sam, and he's not kidding. He's really an angel and that guy over there, that's my brother Dean." Sam said with a wide smile as he shook Stiles hand. Dean just let out a reluctant greeting towards the boy.

"No, I know. I heard that name somewhere before…maybe during research. Anyways, I just didn't think they were real but since werewolves, banshees, nigitsune, kistunes, and all that are real. Why not, I'm just glad I meet a good angel and not someone like Lucifer, I mean eesh can you imagine? Oh god is Lucifer real too? Oh god… Scotty, I think… I don't think I can deal with that one." Stiles said becoming a little panicked as he turned towards the other wolf, making Sam and Castiel share a look.

"I'm Lydia and I'm sorry about our human. He tends to ramble." Lydia said before proceeding in introducing everyone else.

Malia, was the girl that was introduced as a coyote, but Castiel and the Winchester brother's knew better. They just figured the teens just didn't know yet or didn't want to tell them she was actually a werewolf.

Kira, she was introduced as the kitsune which Sam shared he had meet a kitsune in their travels.

Stiles had gladly introduced his best friend, 'brother from another mother', Scott. He was turned werewolf by a rabid werewolf, who was better known as Peter Hale. Sam glazed at Dean, which told Castiel, that the younger Winchester knew who he was.

Derek, who Stiles also introduced as class-A sourwolf because of his bitter and broody mood, was the alpha of the slightly odd pack.

"Sam Winchester, never thought I'd have the displeasure of seeing you again," They all suddenly heard before turning to see none other than Peter Hale who locked eyes with the boys before landing on Castiel and letting a smug smile settle on his face. Sam's face quickly went from relaxed to defensive in a matter of seconds.

Dean noticed the dirty look the werewolf directed towards Castiel and didn't hesitate to pull his gun out, "Who the hell are you?" Peter's eyes landed on Dean before smiling smugly, "You must be Dean." He said before adding, "You look just like your father."


	6. Chapter 6

'You look just like your father' was like adding more fuel to the fire. So, Sam couldn't say he was particularly surprised when Dean shot the werewolf. "Don't compare me to that son of a bitch!" Dean said practically growling.

Peter had fallen to the ground clutching his bleeding abdomen as he hissed out his pain. "This is just how your dad greeted me too." Peter said with a small chuckle, despite his pain. Derek's pack looked with horror as Peter was shot and fell down before the Lydia fell to his side trying to aid him. Derek, being the nephew, was quickly angered and took a step towards Dean snarling dangerously as his claws drew out. But Dean had quickly reverted the gun back to the young alpha and said, "What? You said not to touch the kid. You never said anything about him."

"No, whoa! Hey, you can't hurt them, besides Peter kind of deserved it." Stiles tried to reason with the young alpha as he held onto his arm and did his best to hold him back. Sam, on the other hand, gripped onto his brother's arms and forcefully held them back as he sternly said, "That's enough Dean! Don't let him get to you." Dean was gritting his teeth trying to get out of his brother's hold before saying, "Let go of me Sam! I ain't going to take crap from a stupid fur ball."

Castiel looked between Stiles and then Dean, he was torn but even he knew one thing for sure, the werewolf named Peter was asking for it. Dean wasn't one to be teased, especially with matters concerning his family. "Cas, we should go." Sam said sounding a bit desperate. Castiel turned towards the younger Winchester before giving a small nod.

"Let go of me Sammy, I don't need a damn chaperon." Dean said as he jerked his hands forward, getting his brother to let go. "Ok, but just don't shoot them." Sam said before eyeing Dean. "Fine," Dean said as he put his gun away. Dean reached towards Castiel and gripped onto his waist before pulling him towards the exit. "Dean?" Castiel blinked in confusion of his sudden public display of affection.

"Wait, if you're going to be in town maybe we can help each other?" Stiles said as he stepped towards the retrieving three. "Stiles!" Young Derek said in a disapproving tone but he was obviously ignoring him. "Yeah, just call us if you need us." Sam, who was the only one who stopped, said offering an apologetic smile and his card to the boy that he had no doubt, was his nephew, before racing to catch up to Dean and Castiel.

"You know what Cas? Blow me." Dean said before pulling his arm back to him and up to rub his face. Castiel let out a sigh before looking at Sam, who had come to join them on their venture towards Dean's baby. "What about the bodies? We can't just leave them for a bunch of teenagers to find in the morning and we can't leave it to a bunch of kids to hide." Sam said as they walked down the steps of the front of the school. "Sam's right," Castiel said before stopping as he added, "I'll get rid of them."

"No," Dean quickly said as he came to a stop and looked back towards the angel. Right now Dean could care less who would find the bodies in the morning or if the freak of a werewolf pack had to dig a hole in their backyard and bury the darn things. But Castiel going to do it, he disproved of. "I am not asking for your permission, Dean." Castiel said before unfolding his wings and taking off.

Dean let out a displeasured groan before he was about to walk back when Sam grabbed onto his arm, "Hey, he said he would take care of it, so let him." Dean looked towards his brother and furrowed his brows as he said, "You know what Sammy, your starting to really piss me off." Sam raised a brow at that, "Oh really? Well care to enlighten me?" Dean looked at his brother as if wanting to say something but just ended up saying, "Just shut up and get in the car."

Sam shook his head before heading to the car and getting in. He just figured that Dean was still fuming over the werewolf's words.

**…****.**

Stiles was staring at the card Sam had given him, it really caught his attention that it was an FBI business card. What the hell? He would have to question Sam later when he got the chance. "What?" Stiles said as he finally turned his attention towards the young Derek, who was obviously scowling. "We won't work with people who obviously showed no hesitance to hurt us." Young Derek said before watching Stiles walk back towards him. "They did save me and Lydia, and what happened to Peter. Well, that's his own fault for being a creeper. If I was that guy I would have shot Peter too." Stiles defended.

"I resent that," Peter said as he stood up with Lydia's and Malia's help. Derek and Stiles looked towards Peter before glaring at him to be quiet, which Peter responded by holding his bloody stained hands up in defense. "They're hunters Stiles! They kill people like us, they don't question it they just do it." Young Derek said tried to reason with him.

"You're wrong! Allison and Chris weren't like that, you might not remember them because you were de-aged and brainwashed but they are two hunters who weren't like that! They go by a code! And as far as I know, we haven't killed any humans to get hunters on our asses. If anything I'm pretty sure they're here for these things!" Stiles said angrily as he pointed to the dead berserkers. But his lack of discretion made everyone remember the death of their pack mate and it made them lower their heads to hide the pain evident on their faces.

"I'm sorry…" Stiles immediately said covering his mouth, he felt horrible for bringing up their loss. He knew that everyone promised to pretend they were ok because the pain of it all had faltered their combined power. "Derek's right you know," Peter said after a moment of silence before adding, "If anyone knows the Winchesters it's me and I know for a fact they don't follow a code like the Argents."

"It doesn't matter right now," Young Derek said before looking at Peter then everyone before his eyes landed on Scott, "Take them home, I'll take Stiles home." Scott gave a small nod before looking at Stiles and smiled apologetically as he reached into his pants pocket, "Sorry man, but I think I'll need to borrow these." Stiles was dumbfounded as Scott took his jeep's keys but when his brain caught up he patted his pockets before looking at the keys in his best friend's hands. "No! Scott not my baby!" Stiles cried as he tried to take them back but the young alpha only held him back.

**…****..**

Castiel popped in, yet he made himself invisible to the teen werewolf pack. He watched them interact with one another. He shouldn't be feeling his heart race in his chest at what they were saying but he couldn't help the feeling of joy and pride. The boy was a lot like the Winchester's indeed. The little time he stood there watching him was more than enough time to take in who the boy was.

It was obvious to Castiel that the boy was more than just any pack mate. No, the boy's role in the pack was far more important, he was second in command, which Castiel couldn't help but be displeased with. If it was his son, his baby, it was bad because werewolves were a creation of his brother, Lucifer, making them condemned souls and anyone associated with them condemned by default.

Stiles, 'trusted his gut' as Dean liked to put it. He believed in what he saw and by actions of another's much like Dean did. He let that guide him whether to place his trust in others or not. The boy even referred to his car in the same term Dean referred to his Impala, 'his baby'. But he was a lot like Sam as well, naïve, out spoken, and unafraid to show his emotions unlike Dean.

However, it saddens him all the more. He had let go of his son believing he would be protecting him from all of this. All he wanted for him was a 'normal' life but he should have known better. 'No one ever leaves the life' as Dean and Bobby tended to say. He should have known that by being the kin of a Winchester, it would have _never_ been his birth right to grow up outside this world because it would _always_ find him.

Castiel's eyes watched the retrieving forms of the pack with a sense of longing before he dissolved into sight. He needed to know whether the boy was his son or not. Why is he so similar to Dean? Why does he feel like he's the one? Why his grace was gone? If not, where was his son? He needed to know.

He looked down at the dead berserkers; he had to get rid of them first. He bent down and grabbed a hold of them before disappearing from the school grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was rudely awoken by Dean throwing his pillow at his face as he grumbled out, "Sammy turn that thing off! I need my beauty sleep." Sam sat up in his bed before looking sleepily at the phone on the night stand as the pillow fell off the bed. He reached over and promptly answered the call as he sneaked a peek at the clock. Oh great, it read six in the morning.

"Hello?" Sam groaned sleepily as he rubbed his face.

"Uh, is this Sam?" The person said rather unsure before they rambled on, "It's Stiles, you gave me your business card but the thing said Sam Smith? I don't even know if I'm even calling the right number…God, I don't think I did…"

"Stiles?" Sam repeated now fully awake, as he quickly pushed the covers off his body before getting up. A smile spread on his face, his nephew was calling him. Where was Cas when this was going on? "Yeah, It's Sam Winchester, sorry about the confusion."

Dean peeked from under the pillow he had placed over his head. Did his brother just say 'Stiles? as in the kid Cas had shown such a strong interest in?' He furrowed his brows as he listened in on his brother's conversation.

"Uh, right now? But don't you have to go to school or something?" Sam had asked as he scurried to get a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. "Yeah, Yeah, of course I'll see you there." Sam finished as he closed the door behind him.

It wasn't long before Sam was out of the bathroom, fully bathed and dressed. He walked back to the bed to slip on his shoes before looking at Dean who was giving him his version of a bitch face. "What?" Sam said a bit confused on what brought that on. "Seriously? You're going to meet up with the kid," Dean started to say before glancing at the clock on night stand, "at 6:25 in the morning?"

Sam raised his brow before looking down at his shoes as he tied the laces, "Yeah he wanted to get breakfast at the diner. You want to come?" Dean narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother before saying, "No, and you shouldn't go either." Sam looked at his brother in disbelief, "I'm going Dean, if you want to come then you're more than welcomed to join us. If not, that's fine too. Maybe you can go check out the bodies or research on what those things were and how to kill them."

"So what? You're just going to leave me to do all the research, while you go have a play date with a kid?" Dean said showing his displeasure just at the thought of doing research. Sam looked at him as he pressed his lips together in a thin line as if rethinking it but just ended up nodding his head and giving him a smug grin, "Yeah, pretty much."

**…****.**

Stiles had just gotten off the phone with Sam when he felt young Derek breathing down his neck. He couldn't help but shudder, "W-Why are you still here?" he said trying to sound annoyed. "Call back and cancel." Young Derek said with a snarl as he crossed his teenage arms around his much slender form. "You're not the boss me, I can do what I want." Stiles said as he got up from his desk and went towards his closet.

"I'm _your_ alpha!" Derek growled as he pinned Stiles against his closet's closed door. The young alpha's fangs pressing lightly on the skin on of Stiles neck in warning, making a unmanly yelp escape Stiles lips. "I thought we were passed the stage of harming Stiles!" Stiles whined as he tried to push Derek back with his backside as he tried to tug his hands loose. Stiles let out an sigh in defeat before saying, "Look Derek, if they wanted to harm us they would have done it… and no that guy shooting Peter doesn't count cause again Peter asked for it. I just want to talk to them, maybe they can really help. You know? With Kate and all that... and maybe get you back to normal?"

"Kate?" Derek repeated sounding confused as he slowly let go of Stiles before saying, "What does Kate have to do with all of this?" Stiles pushed off the closet and turned around before letting out a breath, that's right, Peter had told them that Derek 'trusted' Kate at this age because of his profound love for her.

"I'm not the ideal person to tell you what she did or why she's suddenly back from the dead. All I can say is that it has to do with the Hale fire that happened a few years back." Stiles said softly so not to make Derek out negatively towards the news. Derek just frowned at what he was saying and couldn't help but take a step back, "What do you mean? What does she have to do with my family's death?"

"Maybe you should go see Scott, I think he'll be able to explain to you what happened." Stiles said before looking towards the closet as he opened it and rustled through it to find something to wear. When he pulled out a clean plaid shirt and a plane grey undershirt, that looked to be two sizes bigger, he started to strip out of his clothes and started to change. "Is this even mine?" He mumbled to himself as he tugged at the loose fabric around his torso.

Derek looked at Stiles with a frown, he wanted to go find Scott and ask him about what Stiles said. But looking at Stiles and knowing who his mate-to-be was thinking about meeting made it hard for him to just get up and leave. Everything inside him was telling him that he needed to keep a watchful eye on his troublesome mate but he also wanted answers. "Fine, but… promise me you won't go meet that guy." Derek said as he walked towards Stiles window.

"Scout's honor!" Stiles said with a big grin. Derek eyed Stiles as if he was trying to figure out of it was a lie or not, but he just ended up smiling at him before leaving out the window. The hell… did Derek really just smile at him? He felt violated.

It should be a good change, Derek smiling should be good but Stiles felt his body shudder. He just wasn't used to it. He missed the scowl. Yep. He was pretty sure he was a sadistic. Don't get him wrong he totally thought the smile was a good look on Derek but it was more because _this_ Derek was so foreign from _his_ Derek and that made him feel so, wronged?

At least something about Derek hadn't changed.

**…****.**

Sam had gotten to the diner he had agreed to meet with Stiles but the boy had yet to show up. He was on his third cup of coffee and the boy was still a no show. When the waitress was refilling his cup of coffee for the fifth time he mumbled out a 'Thank you'. He was about to pick it up when a pale hand took it out of his hand. "I am so sorry! You don't know how bad I feel for being late when it was me who had called you to meet at a certain time. But ugh! Sourwolf wouldn't even let me get to my own closet to get my clothes without growling at me and I swear god's punishing me or something." Stiles rambled so fast that he lost Sam the moment he started to talk before taking a ship of the coffee.

Sam didn't mind though, he was just glad he was able to spend some quality time with his nephew. After all that is what he had told Castiel he wanted. "So let me get this straight. The alpha stayed at your house last night? Did you two…" Sam started to say when he caught that specific line of the said 'sourwolf' blocking his nephew from his closet. Stiles eyes widen in realization and began to blush madly before he choked out a "N-No! Oh my god! I-I mean he's good looking and all…w-wait oh my god! Forget I said that!" Stiles said only ending up making himself blush even more letting his head fall onto the table.

Ah, so his nephew had a thing for the alpha. He was surprised to say the least but then again his own brother fell in love with an Angel, whom he denied the best he could when asked. "Anyways, how did Castiel kill the berserkers? We haven't found a way to kill them. By the way why does your card say you're a Fed? I looked you, not that I don't trust you or anything like that, but you aren't really in the registry of the FBI." Stiles said as he looked down at his cup of coffee, letting his pointer finger trace around the rim of the cup.

Sam couldn't help but smile at what his nephew was saying. There was no doubt that the boy had inherited Castiel's intellect, but his humor was definitely something he had gotten from Dean. "You're a researcher huh?" Sam asked making the boy smile sheepishly. "Actually, I left Dean looking up for a way to kill them but as far as how Cas was able to easily kill them, maybe that's something we should ask him personally. Maybe Cas can even tell us a bit more on them too. And as for the Fed thing, you're right I'm not really a Fed but that's just how Dean and I have been able to solve so many supernatural cases without seeming so suspicious. Although, if we need too we will reveal what we really are to the people that it's necessary to tell for their own safety." Sam said getting quieter about the last part so that no one else would accidentally over hear.

"Oh I see," Stiles said with a smile before letting out a huff, "I wish I could do that whole fake fed thing but everyone here knows I am the sheriff's son so I can't really pretend but I manage to sneak into places." He grinned proudly at himself. "By the way how come Castiel didn't come with you? Or your brother?" Stiles added quickly.

"Dean, he's not a morning person but we can Cas to come if you want. I'm sure he would be more than happy to join us." Sam said with a smile, the boy was so special. He wanted to share this with Dean if not Castiel, who were the kid's biological parents. "Yeah! I also wanna know if he can personally help me with something…well since he fixed my hand maybe he knows a spell or something to fix Derek. I mean our emissary didn't even know what to do to change him back. He just said it would happen with time… but I think we could really use the Derek we know, you know? Anyways, sorry I get distracted easily, I could go on forever if someone doesn't stop me! Anyways, can't you call Castiel? I mean I do have to get to school soon but it would be nice to have breakfast first too." Stiles rambled making Sam let out a small chuckle.

"If you ever need Castiel all you have to do is pray for him to come and he'll be there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming to you if you asked him too." Sam said before closing his eyes about to prey when he heard wings flapping and quickly opened his eyes only to see Castiel sitting across from him besides the boy. Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly was sitting beside the angel. "Jesus Christ! Give a guy a warning!" Stiles let out as he placed a hand over his racing heart, "I have enough with werewolves almost giving me a heart attack every time they climb in through my window."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." Castiel said looking at the boy apologetically before looking towards Sam and greeting him with his usual 'Hello Sam'. "Stiles wants to ask you for a favor." Sam said as he looked at the boy who was waving over the waitress. "But first let's order food! My treat!" Stiles said with a wide grin as he waved around a debit card that clearly read 'Derek Hale'. Sam raised a brow in question at it, clearly the boy was more Dean than anything. Sam couldn't help but shake his head at the thought.

"What? I didn't steal it. Derek gave it to me a while back when I nagged him about him wasting all my college money on food." Stiles said as if he had read Sam's thoughts. "College?" Sam said sounding intrigued by the thought of another Winchester attempting that route. "Have you picked which you want to go to?" Sam asked curiously as he looked at the boy like he was the most precious thing.

Castiel couldn't help but smile adoringly at the boy, he had learned what college was from Sam. It was something parents were proud of when their kids went to it. So, Castiel felt pride in his son _(if it was his son) _for already planning on going. "Of course, Lydia and I already got accepted to Harvard and to be honest I thought of maybe not going because I don't want to leave him alone, but you know I rather ensure my future so that later on in life I can support him and give back." Stiles said sounding rather fond of his father.

Sam already loved the kid, it was like a smaller Dean with Cas's smarts. He was sure that if Dean got to know the kid too, he'd love how well his son turned out to be. He stole a glance towards Castiel's way and saw the angel smiling as he gave his full attention to the boy. It was strange to see him smile and engage in a conversation when he hardly did unless he was forced into it but it was nice none-the-less.

Stiles had ordered them the specialty, apologizing for the 'healthier' choice in the foods. 'It's fine I prefer the rabbit food' Sam had grinned as he picked up the veggie burger and took a big bite. Even Cas, who never ate, was eating happily at the burger. It wasn't that bad, but Dean would probably flip at being handed anything that wasn't real meat.

Stiles had a sweet tooth, which Sam couldn't help but be reminded of the Arch Angel Gabriel. "So how did you do it? Angel mojo the key to killing those things or what?" Stiles asked over his mouth full of pancakes. Castiel let out a small chuckle at the term the boy used, "No, berserkers where known for their thick skin. They were specifically trained for war and were the king's secret weapons." "Yeah, they believed them to be woman warriors. No human crafted weapon could kill them or seriously harm them. I found that much out but I don't get it, how were you able to kill them so easily?" Stiles said cutting Castiel off.

Castiel looked impressed with the knowledge the boy possessed before smiling, "Yes, that's right. Although there is something that will kill them and fortunately for us, it's easy to obtain." Sam listened carefully at what Stiles and Castiel said, making a mental note of it. "We have to burn them. Fire will thin their thick layer and with a knife we must strike it at the heart." Castiel said as if it would be an easy task to accomplish. "Great sounds easy enough. What about the fact that they are helluva runners, getting close enough to do it is hard enough task as it is." Stiles added as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Sam let his shoulders slump a bit, he had to agree with the kid on that one. Even for him, a professional hunter, it was hard enough to fight them off the other day. "What about Derek? You think you can do something about him? I mean I love the guy being more talkative and all but I don't like being pinned every waking moment being told I can't do things cause he don't trust me or cause I'll get myself in danger. Besides, I think the pack could use their alpha." Stiles said as he cut more of his pancake before stuffing it into his mouth.

"What happened to him exactly?" Sam asked curiously as he pushed his plate of finished pancakes to the side and cradled his fresh cup of coffee in his hands. Castiel just gave a small nod to the boy, silently letting his interest to know about it as well.

"Well," Stiles began as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It not long after I was possessed by a nogitsune. Derek's psychopath of an ex-grilfriend decided to kidnap him and take him to Mexico. Where she did who knows what to de-age him from 24 to 15 years old. We saved him from a temple in a lost city…" "Aztec Temple," Castiel butted in which earned him a nod from Stiles. "Yeah, Aztec temple, but he's been like that ever since. He doesn't remember who we are or what's happened since he was 15. Peter thinks, Kate deliberately changed him into 15 because it's the age he was when he loved her and trusted her. She kidnapped him, again, yesterday because she wanted a medallion from his family's vault that is location at the school. The pack's emissary said it would fade with time but we are kind of in a desperate situation here." Stiles finished before looking at Castiel with the same pleading eyes Dean used on him.

**…****.**

Dean couldn't fall back to sleep when Sam left. Hell, he could care less about Sam having breakfast with the kid right now. He just wanted to sleep, his eyes felt heavy but he couldn't concentrate enough on going back to sleep. His mind was running a mile a minute, and he was upset.

What the hell was so special about that stupid brat anyways? Castiel had obviously shown an interest in the boy much like he had shown with him a long time ago. Was Castiel cheating on him? No, that couldn't be, Cas was as loyal as they came. Probably too loyal for Dean's liking, but still the thought remained in his head. It was a possibility he wanted to ignore and never think about but yet it was still there.

Wait, Sam was pretty keen on seeing the boy this morning too. Oh, he hoped it was Sam's love interest and not Cas. Sam, he could handle, but as much as he hated to admit, he wouldn't take it very lightly if it was Cas' new love interest. His blood boiled just thinking about it. He rubbed his face as he mumbled out to himself, "Get it together Dean."

It was Sam that was going to have breakfast with the kid not Cas, if he called Cas maybe he could help him sleep. Things would be good if he could sneak a little nap with _his_ angel. He leaned back against the head bored of the bed as he closed his eyes in prayer, "I pray to Castiel, to get his feathery ass here. I seriously need you man."

When he opened his eyes, he expected to find Castiel to be there but to his rotten luck. The angel wasn't there. A small frown appeared on his face as he leaned forward, waiting for a few more minutes to see if he would show but when he didn't he tried to call to him again.

Again.

And again.

But no Cas.

Dean was starting to get worried he even settled to call Sam to see if Castiel was with him, but yet again, no answer from Sam. It was just his voice mail answering the call. He left a few worried messages before it got aggressive.

After the 5th voicemail, Dean had enough. He grabbed his jacket and slipped his shoes on before rushing out the crappy motel room with his keys in hand. He got in the impala and drove to the nearest diner. "I warned him, but no! He never listens to me. I always have to go save his ass every time he thinks people are trustworthy. When the hell are you going to learn Sammy?!" Dean angrily said as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel.

When he got to the diner he parked the impala and rushed out of it. He expected the kid going terminator, eating a few guts, or even sharpening his fangs on people's throats. He didn't expect to see what he was staring back at him.

The kid was happily chatting away with BOTH Castiel and Sam. Although, Dean's eyes quickly took notice of the boy sitting beside a fucking _smiling_ Cas, looking at Cas, and getting Cas to eat human food. Dean understood Castiel didn't require food for energy but he that had never stopped him from trying so many times to buy him something or get him to at least order something. But there was Castiel sitting beside _brat_ and eating food_, food!_

Dean was furious to say the least. How fucking dare that brat steal his spotlight? Castiel was **_HIS_** angel, and he'd be damned if he would let some pre-schooler take him away.

He marched into the diner and headed their way, only to catch the last bit of what the kid had just directly told Cas. '-_kind of in a desperate situation here._' What the hell was the brat just asking his angel to do? "No!" Dean quickly interjected before Castiel could even respond to the kid sitting to his side.

The three pair of eyes turned towards him in confusion. "Dean?" He heard Castiel say as his smile faded. "Whatever he's asking of you, No." Dean quickly repeated himself making Castiel's frown deepen as his head lowered. Castiel was loyal to him and he knew the angel did everything he said. "Dean, why don't you sit down and hear him out?" Sam said trying to keep things on as civil level.

"I said no, Sam." Dean said as he sat beside his brother before glaring at the boy.

Stiles looked back at Dean a bit confused, but in his head he knew the guy just sent his war invitation. "No? Dude, you don't even know what the fuck we are talking about you just got here!" Stiles practically cried out before continuing on "and any case I didn't ask YOU. I asked Castiel! I have a den full of useless puppies, cubs, kids, whatever you want to call them, and I desperately need his help!"

'Kids' and 'desperately need his help'? Was this little brat just asking his angel to werewolf marry him for his kids?! "Listen kid, there are plenty of other angels out in the world you could ask for help. So do yourself a favor and find your god damn own! Cause he's not going to help you!" Dean said slamming his fist onto the table starling everyone in the diner, especially Stiles.

Stiles backed up a bit startled at the sound of the thud making the whole table rattle. "What?!" Stiles said before getting up and leaning forward as he said, "And I repeat I didn't ask you! Mind your own business man! You don't own him, he's a free man, angel, whatever! He can do what he wants! He doesn't have to help me. So I don't even know why you're getting your panties all in a twist!"

Oh it's so on kid.

"Dean... dude, you're making a scene." Sam said as he looked around the diner and started to apologize to the people around them. The whole turnout of events was making Castiel shift around uncomfortably in his seat, even Sam felt like he was place in an awkward situation.

"Shut up Sam! This is between the brat and me." Dean nearly barked out, not even bothering to look at Sam.

"No. He's right." Castiel said making both Dean and Stiles look towards him. They both had that same look of utter confusion that practically said 'Huh? Who's right?'. Castiel knew Dean wasn't going to like what he said but the boy was his son, their son (maybe). It was their duty as parents, to help.

"I will help you Stiles," Castiel said with a soft smile. Those simple words made Stiles face do a 180 and let out a sound that Castiel could only register as happiness. Stiles wrapped his arms around Castiel's torso and kept repeating out a 'Thank you'. The most utter joy and happiness swelled in Castiel's being so fast that he felt his skin getting warmer by the minute. Castiel wasted no time to return the affection towards the boy.

Dean was stunned to say the least, "Cas…" he couldn't help the hurt laced within his words. He felt betrayed. Sam couldn't help but notice it, while Cas was practically rejoicing in the embrace his son had given him.

"Oh crap! I'm late for school." Stiles nearly whined when he looked at his phone when he finally let Castiel go.

"I will take you," Castiel said his voice still sounding monotone, although a small smile had settled almost permanently in the presence of the boy. "Really? How?" Stiles asked curiously but before he could brace himself, Stiles and Castiel disappeared from sight.

It wasn't long after that Sam and Dean had returned to the impala and surrounded by the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam softly said as he looked at his brother with a concerned look. He couldn't understand why he had acted like that. It was obvious that Stiles meant well, he was a good kid. Dean's reaction to the kid was a bit uncalled for.

"I am not going to sit here and talk to you about my feelings. We have a job to do, so let's hurry up and do it so we can be on our merry way." Dean, obviously still fuming, he turned the car on and began to drive off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Blue eyes were clouded with tears, small pale hands flailed as the most beautiful wail escaped the small infant in its mother's arms. Castiel had just given birth to him, and all he wanted to do was hold the small infant in his arms for a little while because he knew, that soon the infant would forever seize to be a part of his life. He leaned forward and placed his shaky dry lips against the soft skin of the baby's forehead, before pulling away as he caressed the baby's cheek gently. _

_Castiel's eyes filled with adoration, love, and amazement. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over every inch of his baby's body. He wanted to remember this moment forever and remember him. He took hold of the baby's smaller hand, letting his lips place a kiss to them. He could feel his son's grace brush against his at every touch. The warmth of his grace was laced with an unexplainable energy that made the small child calm under his every touch and increase in warmth. His small attempt to shower the small child with as much attention as he could had served to calm the wailing infant._

_Giving him up was the hardest decision he had to do, and he could only wish his arrival into the world would have been brought under different circumstances. Unfortunately, Lucifer was walking the earth and his baby would be in greater danger if he had remained with them. He was powerless against his brother, and he'd only be a fool if he tried. He wanted to believe so desperately that he could provide that safe haven for his baby but he couldn't deny the cold truth._

_Sam had repeatedly told him to tell Dean about the baby he was carrying, that it was his right to know as the baby's father. But Castiel refused to do so. He appreciated what Sam was trying to pursue but he knew Dean was a righteous man. If he had known about their baby, he was sure Dean would have tried to juggle being both a hunter and a father once more. He knew the Winchester's valued family above all, and he just couldn't do that to Dean, nor to himself. _

_He was there those years ago when Dean was in the hospital with Lisa and he could remember the pain Dean went through trying to juggle being a Hunter and a family man. When Dean finally decided to let go of Lisa and Ben, he made an oath to never bring up his own kin into this world of supernatural. He remembered the pain he felt longing for a family, yet, not wanting one in guilt he'd constantly put them in danger. Dean wouldn't have wanted to neglect his son from a 'normal' childhood, like he and Sam were. _

_Castiel agreed fully, no mattered how much it pained him inside to let him go, he too didn't want this life for his baby. He wanted his baby to have a chance to grow up with the luxuries humans had, to choose, and grow up with free will. He didn't want his son's to live in a world where he was expected to carry this immense load of responsibility towards humanity like his father and uncle were. He also couldn't afford his own brothers and sisters knowing about him, in fear his life would be in danger or used against them in battle. He was just a baby, and Castiel believed he had so much to live for. He didn't want to 'cut his wings before he even got the chance to fly' as Sam had put it. _

_"__Cas, Dean and Bobby will be back any minute now." Sam had said walked over to the angel and helped him up. He looked down at his nephew watching the baby yawn. "Can I hold him before you take him away?" Sam asked as he looked up at the baby then at Castiel and back. Castiel smiled meekly before handing the baby over to his uncle. _

_Sam smiled like an idiot as he held his nephew carefully in his arms and kissed his forehead, "Are you going to name him, Cas?" he asked as he looked up at the angel who was trying to find his balance on his own two feet. "__**Hieronim," Castiel said with a grunt as he took a few steps forward towards Sam. It pained the angel but he had to move even after such a short time after birth. "It means sacred," Castiel explained when he saw Sam give him a strange look. "Sacred? It's beautiful Cas." Sam said before he turned towards the window when he heard the loud familiar rumbling of the impala. Neither of them had to say anything, they knew this was goodbye. Sam handed the baby back to Castiel before watching him disappear with him just as he heard the front door open and his brother's loud raspy voice call out to him.**_

_**Castiel landed in the middle of the woods besides a stump with baby Hieronim, who was crying in his arms. The fading glow on Hieronim's tiny torso slowly began to fade as the engraved Enochian sigils disappeared from sight and his wailing grew louder. He knew it had hurt him but he had to protect him from his brothers and sisters. **_

_**Castiel pulled the small infant closer to him as he rocked him gently trying to calm him down. When his cries subsided to sobs he started to walk towards where he knew the small town of Beacon Hills laid. **_

_It was near the edge of the woods when Castiel found a small tent. A young married couple had been out camping with their dog. They seemed very peaceful, sleeping under the stars while the dog guarded the empty tent besides it's masters. Castiel knew who the young woman was, she had been under the care of his sister, Anna, before she had fallen. Angels spoke about her as the fruit of Anna's betrayal to her own kind over her sudden crave to have independence. Like his sister Anna, the human woman had been punished for bearing the cause of Anna's betrayal. _

_The young woman craved a child, and his brother Uriel had denied her the possibility of ever bearing a child of her own. It was why Castiel had chosen them, because despite everything now he knew she was right about what she had said those years ago. Uriel was gone now, and the small town had been well protected and untouched from everything supernatural. It would be the perfect home for his baby, and he would be able to let go without much reluctance knowing this would be the safe haven he so desperately desired for his son. _

_Castiel's eyes fell down to his son and watched the small child falling into a light slumber in his arms. He let his fingers run through the dark locks covering his son's head and combing them off to the side. The small dog began to yap as Castiel moved closer towards the two sleeping forms of the young couple. He placed his son safely besides the young woman before placing two fingers upon the woman's forehead. He wanted his son to keep his name, to at least have that from them. He stepping back as the warmth of his son's grace faded from his empty hands. He began to walk away not noticing the young woman had stirred awake. _

_He didn't turn to look back afraid if he did, regret would over power his voice of reason and he would return to get his son. He unfolded his wings before flying back to Dean._

_The young woman had seen it all. From the moment the man had left her side to the strangest thing of him disappearing into the night, leaving a baby at her side._

Sam and Dean were talking to the doctor over the diagnoses of the bodies they found. "Well, like I told the sheriff. It was most likely a wild animal attack." The doctor said as he uncovered the bodies he had pulled out from the freezers.

Sam looked at the body and tried to compare them before looking at Dean who was picking up a part of the torn skin with his pen. "Where did you say they found this body?" Sam asked as he followed the doctor towards the examination table that had the newest victim. "This poor man was found in the bathroom of a gas station, just on the edge of town. The time of death was proximity sometime last night."

"You don't mind if I can see the reports of the other three?" Sam asked before looking at Dean who was inspecting the bodies for himself. "Sure," The doctor said before going to get the reports. "I don't think we are dealing with just those things from last night." Dean said as his face cringed in disgust before covering the bodies back up.

"Besides werewolves, banshee, kitsunes, and berserkers what else could there be?" Sam asked as he looked at the body. "I don't know what kind of monster leaves an unrecognizable victim?" Dean said as he went to stand beside his brother. "Rugarus? You think there might be a rugarus here in Beacon Hills?" Sam said not sounding convinced. "I'd like to blame the berserkers if not werewolves, but you seemed convinced it's not either or, so what else could it be?" Dean said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean I told you, Cas said that Berserkers are trained warriors they don't eat humans and from what Stiles has researched they don't over kill their victims like this. Besides, these werewolves have a human amongst them. I doubt they would suddenly start killing people." Sam said before looking at Dean who just narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand how you and Cas suddenly think you can trust the brat, because he says he's human? How many times have we fallen for that crap? How many more times has that same thinking screwed us over, huh?!"

Sam let out a sigh before saying, "I know, Dean, but it's different this time because I know we can trust him." Dean didn't get the chance to reply because the door was being opened by the sheriff. "Where is Dr. Colman?" Sam asked the sheriff. "He's outside, I asked for a minute to speak with the Agents." The sheriff said before holding the file out to Sam, "He sends this."

Sam looked warily at the sheriff like he was going to pop out a second head as he took the files from his hand. Dean just shifted around on his legs before saying, "You asked for a minute, so start talking sunshine." "Stiles tells me you are more than just feds." The sheriff said as he looked from Sam and Dean, who both had the same surprised look on their faces.

"Y-You're Stiles dad?" Sam stuttered out, well now he got why his nephew said everyone in town knew who he was. "Yes and I really wanted to thank you for saving my kid from those things the other day. If there is anything I could help you with, just let me know." The sheriff said with a smile before looking towards the taller man. "It was nothing really, we were just glad to help. We actually got called here for that." Sam said returned the smile.

Dean was just reluctant to show the man any sign of hospitality. He didn't like the kid, and he sure as hell didn't like the dad either. "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but the other man Stiles mention. The one with the trench coat, is he…is he really an angel?" The sheriff said his features falling a bit. Sam took notice of the sudden change in the sheriff's features.

"Of course he's an angel," Dean splurted out before saying, "What's it to you? Are you going to search for my angel and ask him for a favor like your son?" Sam looked at his brother and furrowed his brows, "Dean!" The sheriff looked from Dean to Sam then back to Dean, "Look son, I didn't ask because I wanted to seek the angel down for a favor. I asked because my wife died because she believed in them."

Dean's cold gaze, soften and turned into a frown, he felt bad for speaking to the man like that about a touchy subject to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Dean said before looking at Sam who was shaking his head slightly at him. "It's alright, I just wish I would have known sooner but anyways, welcome to Beacon Hills. You also might want to stay clear of Agent McCall , you two aren't the only feds in town." The sheriff said before turning on his heel and leaving the two alone.

"Oh great, a real fed." Dean said as he rolled his shoulders in annoyance, he hated dealing with those real fed bastards. They always seemed to give them more trouble than they were worth.

Sam on the other hand, his mind was already trying to figure out what the sheriff meant about his wife believing in angels. He had to find Castiel, maybe this could help figure out what happened to his nephew's grace.

"Yo Sam, are you listening man?" Dean said as he looked at his younger brother with a raised brow. "Let's gets some grub."

"Uh, yeah sure Dean, I'll call Cas to come join us." Sam said as he walked out of the morgue.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a loud knock in the early hours of the night. Dean was already taking a nap, while Sam was busy doing research while Castiel sat in front of him, trying his best to help. "Dean can you get the door?" Sam said as he typed away at his laptop. Castiel was looking at the context of a book, reading more about berserkers and anything that could tell them if there was a way to control them.

Dean rolled over in his sleep and let out a groan mumble that Sam only caught as, "Get it yourself."

Sam rolled his eyes about to get up from his seat when the door swung open and in came in Stiles holding a variation of paper bags that was letting out an aroma that caused Sam's stomach to growl. "Hiya! It took you guys forever to open the door so I opened it myself. Besides the food wasn't going to get any warmer than they already are and believe me they taste a whole lot better when they are warm then getting them re-heated." Stiles said with a cheeky grin before walking towards Sam and Castiel with all the food in hand.

"Here let me help you," Sam said as he walked over to Stiles and took most of the food from his hands and helped place them on the table. "I actually left the drinks in my jeep, let me just go get them." Stiles said as he pointed behind him. Castiel stood up and shook his head, "I can do it." Within a few second's Castiel had gone and came back with the four drinks in hand.

Dean was up the moment he heard the kid start talking. What the hell was the kid even doing here? He got up from his bed and walked towards the table the three were all sitting down at and talking away. There was his angel, smiling like it was something he did every waking moment. "How the hell did you even find where we were staying at?" Dean said as he folded his arms across his chest. Stiles turned around and looked at Dean, "Cas told me where you were staying at. Besides, I wanted to come and hang out, maybe help out a bit."

Dean heard what the kid said before eying Castiel, "You told the kid where we were staying at?" Castiel shifted around under Dean's gaze before saying, "Yes." "Why would you do that Cas? You know I don't trust the brat so why would you do that?" Dean practically yelled at Castiel. "Dean, I told Cas he could. So stop assuming Cas did it without asking." Sam said as he stood up for Castiel. "Dude, look I know you don't like me and all that but you came here to my town to help. The people here are under our protection, and we may be just kids but we've been at this for years! So if you want to get off your high horse and do what you came here to do instead of attacking me, than awesome. Let's get to work."

Dean furrowed his brows at the brat, but he had to admit the rug-rat was right. He needed to focus on catching and killing whatever was killing those innocent people. He could worry about the kid in between. "Here, Cas said you liked pie. So I made a pie 'cause the one's in the diner are not really that good." Stiles said as he handed the pie to Dean. Sam tried not to laugh as he lowered his head into the laptop before him. His nephew seemed to know how to shut his _real_ dad up.

Dean looked at the pie before looking at Castiel who was blushing lightly and turning away from him. Dean turned back to the pie and eyed it like it would bite back. "Oh come on man! I swear I didn't poison it! It's a recipe I borrowed from Derek's mom's cook books." Stiles said before looking at Castiel who was looking at Dean. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the look he caught in the angel's eyes but it only reminded him of Derek. "Hey Cas, about what I asked."

Both Dean's and Castiel's eyes were suddenly focusing on Stiles, and Sam could see the sudden anger in his brother's eyes but he couldn't figure out why. "Yes, I don't believe it will be an easy task to accomplish but I do think it can be done. I just need the alpha's approval." Castiel said as he digged into a paper bag and pulled out a hamburger. Stiles frowned at that before taking a bite of his food. "Why do I get the feeling that it won't be easy to get the alpha to agree?" Sam asked his nephew.

"Because it won't be easy, Derek… he doesn't trust anyone that isn't family or pack." Stiles said before adding, "and if he finds out I came here, he's going to kill me." Castiel frowned at that, "No, we won't allow him to hurt you." Dean looked at Castiel with a raised brow, 'we?' he didn't sign up for no 'we will protect you'. Hell, if the alpha killed the brat it wasn't any of his business. He was just going to sit here and eat his pie.

"He wouldn't actually kill you right?" Sam said trying to stay positive. He had just found his nephew. He didn't want to be burying the kid so soon. "I'd like to think it's just a meaningless threat. I mean he's been saying it since way before the pack became a pack and I'm still alive. But this isn't my Derek, this is teenage version of Derek and from what I remember, not the best judge of character. " Stiles said as he put his hamburger down.

"Wait, Whoa! What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said as he held his hand out to halt everyone's moving traps. Did the kid just call the alpha '_his_'?! "What the hell are you three talking about? And you what do you mean this is a teenage version of the alpha?" Dean said as he pointed at the kid with his pie covered fork.

Stiles looked at Dean and said, "Well if you had listened to Sam maybe you would have known but no, you were so stubborn to hear me out." Dean narrowed his eyes at the kid daring him to say something else. Stiles just rolled his eyes before begin to talk, "Like I told Sam and Cas, Kate kidnapped Derek a few months back after I was possessed by a Nogitsune. She took him to an Aztec Temple in Mexico and did who knows what to him to de-age him from 24 to 15. When we found him, he didn't remember any of us. It was like he really had gone back in time to when he was 15."

Dean looked at the kid surprised before looking at Castiel. So, the kid was only asking Cas to help him turn the alpha back to his 24 year old self? Pups and Cubs was what they refer to kids on most terms but it also meant younger pack mates. Oh, now he felt stupid for getting jealous of the kid. "You said you were possessed by a nogistune?" Dean said, remembering the first thing the kid said. What the hell has the kid lived through?

Castiel and Sam both looked concerned on what Dean had so generously pointed out. Sam scolded himself for letting that small detail slide the first time, and Castiel seemed to be doing the same. "Yeah, I mean our emissary said it probably choose to possess me out of the other two because I was the 'spark'." Stiles said as he reached for a curly fry. "The spark? Spark? What the hell does that even mean?" Dean asked before looking at Sam to see if he had any clue.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I got no clue'. "Beats me, I asked our emissary but he won't tell me. He just keeps saying that what I am is special. " Stiles said before shrugging his shoulders as he stuffed his mouth with curly fries. Castiel looked at Sam before looking at his son, "Who is your emissary?" "Deaton, Alan Deaton. He's the town's vet." Stiles said as he looked towards Castiel. "A vet?A vet is your emissary?" Dean question in disbelief as he watched the kid eat. Stiles only nodded his head in a 'yes' as he reached for his drink, which Castiel was more than happy to hand him.

"You mention this Kate, twice. What can you tell us about her?" Sam said as he closed his laptop and pushed it to the side so he could start eating. "Well, Kate was dead for two-maybe three years. Peter killed her because she had murdered the whole Hale pack and now she's back from the dead." "Zombie?" Dean asked smiling over his stuffed mouth. Sam looked at Dean with a raised brow, his brother really was something else. "No, try were-jaguar. " Stiles said making Dean's smile flatten into a frown. "A were-jaguar?" Sam said before looking at Dean.

"Most logical thing would be for it to come back as a zombie if not a ghost, and maybe even werewolf." Dean said before pushing the pie to the side. "No, a few years ago we had case were a friend of ours wanted the bite. Derek gave him the bite, but instead of turning him into a werewolf it turned him into a kanima. It's like this giant lizard looking thing. It's disgusting. Anyways, apparently the bite can also turn the person to what it mostly reflects. For Jackson being an ass he turned into a bigger ass that had the need to go terminator on his friends. For Kate, she turned into a killer were-jaguar." Stiles said before saying, "Dad told me you two went to the morgue and check out the bodies. I've seen the pictures, and I don't think those kills were the handy work of the berserkers. Well mostly because I suspect they are under Kate's control and from what Peter said, Kate has no control on her shift. So, I think it's more than possible that she's the one behind the kills."

"You got any proof of this kid?" Dean said, although he believed the brat, he wasn't going to base his thinking on possibilities or hypothesis. He needed cold hard facts. "Well, I don't really, I just got this feeling it's her." Stiles said looking at Dean. "Well hate to break it to yah kid, but we aren't going to base this on a gut feeling of yours." Dean said as he stood up and went to the fridge to get himself a beer.

Stiles followed Dean with his eyes and frowned, "I know I'm right Dean." "Yeah whatever kid," Dean said as he looked back at the kid only to see him staring back upset, making him choking up a bit. For a moment there, Dean could have sworn it was Castiel looking back at him with that intense look in his eyes. He shook his head of the thought, this kid wasn't Castiel. He just seriously needed to get some shut eye.

Sam looked at his brother pop the cap off the bottle before taking a sip, "It would make a lot of sense Dean, we heard the howl when the berserkers backed off." Castiel looked at Stiles as he said, "Perhaps we should try the alpha now?" Stiles turned to Castiel and smiled as he nodded his head, "Yeah, but let me just apologize beforehand if sourwolf gets all growly." Sam smiled at his nephew and watched him shift in his seat searching for his phone. "Don't worry about it."

Scott was walking around in the middle of the night, with a flashlight in hand and Lydia following besides him. "I don't understand his need to do things without telling us first." Lydia groaned as she walked with her arms crossed against her chest.

"It's Stiles," Scott said as if that was simply the answer to everything before adding, "What I don't understand is, how did he even manage to leave without Derek noticing?" Lydia stopped for a moment as if considering the possibilities Stiles could have done it but not being able to come up with a reasonable one she settled for, "Good point."

Scott came to a halt as well when Lydia did, but just then his phone began to ring, startling them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. "It's Stiles," Scott said as he looked at Lydia. Lydia just rolled her eyes and said, "Well answer it! So he can tell us where he is and I can go home."

Scott nodded his head dumbly and picked up in a hurry, "Stiles?"

"_Yo Scotty, please tell me your with Derek._"

"Stiles, what the heck?! We've been looking for you like crazy! Where did you even go?" Scott said as his brain settled back in his head and got his concern on.

"_Uh, I went out for food…technically. _"

Scott narrowed his eyes at what Stiles had said and the way he had said it. Oh what the hell did Stiles do now? "Stiles, what did you do?"

"_Nothing, I swear! No murder, no witch craft, still human here!_"

"Give me that!" Lydia said as she snatched the phone from Scott, he wasn't asking any useful questions. "Stiles, it's me Lydia. Where the hell are you? Derek's got the whole pack looking for you like you'd been kidnapped or something!"

"_Oh hey, Lyds…. Wait why would I be kidnapped? Have you met me? I'm too awesome to be kidnapped, but that's beside the point. I need to know who is with Derek playing scavenger hunt for Stiles_. "

Lydia could have sworn she heard a scoff in the background when she heard Stiles talking. "Are you with someone? Stiles I swear if we are wasting our time searching for you while you are off bumping uglies with someone I'm going to kill you!"

"_Sex… did you just ask me about sex? Ugh! I am not going to talk to you about my sex life Lydia! And No! Jesus! Just tell me who's with Derek so I can pretend I never heard you ask me that!_"

Lydia just rolled he eyes at what Stiles said while Scott blushed besides her. Scott had not gotten what Lydia had said until Stiles had replied. "He's with Malia."

"_Thank you!_"

Lydia hung up the phone before looking at Scott, who was still blushing a bit as he was handed his phone. "Oh grow up McCall."

Malia and Derek were searching the woods, although in a much more silent manner. Neither spoke a word to the other, both were focused on one thing and that was finding Stiles. Malia sniffed around trying to catch a whiff of Stiles' scent but all she was getting was the faint scent of Stiles and the pack. She guessed they were from the time the alpha stayed here.

Derek was just trying to contain his growls, he was upset that Stiles had just disappeared from under him without much of a trace. But he was also worried for his safety, as his mate it was his job to keep him safe and he wasn't doing a good job so far. He had already lost him.

The moment Malia heard the buzzing of her cellphone she picked it up without much glance at the caller ID. "Hello?" she said into it as she walked deeper into the woods.

"_Hey Malia, I heard Derek was with you, so be a doll and hand him the phone._"

Malia blinked before pulling the phone from her ear and looking at the caller ID before holding it towards Derek, "It's Stiles, he wants to talk to you."

Derek looked at her with a raised brow, of course it was Stiles. He recognized the cheerful tone. He took the phone from her hand. "Where the hell are you?" Derek said in a dangerously low growl.

"_Well hi to you too Derek, listen I'm not kidnapped just went on a munchy run and came to see the Winchesters. So,…_"

"You what?! Stiles why the hell would you go see those people?! I told you they're hunters! They can't be trusted!" Derek growled loudly into the phone that he was sure Stiles had to remove it from his ear to avoid damage.

"_Whoa! I'm going to stop you right there big guy because we talked about this. Not all hunters are bad people! So just for a minute can you pretend you don't have a stick up your ass and trust me?_"

Derek gritted his teeth at what Stiles said, his mate shouldn't be speaking to him like that. He's still the alpha and his mate should trust him.

"_I'll tell you where I am, because Castiel said he can turn you back into your old self but you got to promise you won't hurt them, okay_?"

"Okay."

It was ridiculous sitting by while the kid had personal conversations with his friends. The things the kid was saying was making Dean scoff in annoyance. 'Awesome' was not a word he would use for the brat, he was far from it actually. But he was right on one thing, no one would kidnap the kid because he spoke to darn match for anyone to with stand.

Sam, on the other hand was bemused by his nephews very Dean-like manner of talking. Everything about the boy was all Winchester, from his manner of talking to his manner of dressing. Castiel, he was just trying not to show any signs that he could hear the whole conversation, from both ends of the phone. Stiles was sitting the closest to Castiel and his friends words were loud enough to make out.

"You didn't tell them you were coming here?" Dean asked as he left the small kitchen and walked back to the table with two beers in hand. He handed one to Sam before taking a seat beside him. "Why would I? If I had told them then I wouldn't be here. Jeez, being the human of the pack sucks, they think they have to protect me cause I'm weak and humany. But I beg to differ."

"It doesn't matter, your still just a little brat! Look you want to run with the wolves be my guest but you are still human! You have no leverage in their world. You have to accept that and the sooner you do the less you'll find yourself in trouble." Dean said as he slammed his beer onto the table, getting Stiles attention on him.

Stiles frowned at what Dean said, he was left a bit speechless. "You are wrong Dean. The child belongs to this world whether he choose it or not. He couldn't escape it even if he had wished it so." Castiel said as he looked at Dean with furrowed brows. "What the hell are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked as he turned his gaze towards the angel. "You trying to tell me '_Daddy_' had a plan for this kid?" Castiel just pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest and looked away from Dean.

Sam looked at Castiel and saw that the angel was reluctant to reply to his brother. "Dean, I-…" "Just because you are a hunter doesn't mean you are some kind of a superhuman. You're just human too, you're not any more special than I am." "Don't start with me kid, I am just trying to give you some advice." Dean said as he turned towards the pouting kid. "Start with you?! Are you kidding me? You're th-…" "Okay! Enough, you two are acting like little kids." Sam said cutting his nephew off before looking between the two.

"Besides, the kid did say he's been a part of this for some years. I think he knows the risks, you're just worry too much." Sam said before taking a sip of his room. Stiles blinked at what Sam had just said before eyeing Dean. Worried? _That_ was Dean being concerned? The hell was wrong with that? Stiles just brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Stiles didn't have much time to make much sense of it when the door was pushed opened and standing there was Derek, not looking very amused.

"Stiles." He growled out, sending a cold shiver down Stiles spine and getting the attention of the three men.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence that filled the room was almost unbearable. The alpha had walked in a few moments ago and immediately taken Stiles into his arms and out of their reach. The only thing the alpha had uttered was, 'Why is the angels scent all over him?' Sam didn't know how to answer that and Dean just seemed too surprised to even try. While in reality his mind was once more providing him with the most outrageous thoughts of the brat and Castiel.

"Oh, he took me to school. So that explains that," Stiles said as he patted the young alpha on the shoulder before trying to pull from the alpha's hold. Derek gave a small nod, but the look on his face didn't give sign whether he believed him or not. He slowly released his grip on Stiles, allowing him to move from his side as he looked at the other two men before the angel. Castiel stood up from his place and offered a small smile to the alpha.

"Stiles said you could help?" Derek said making no attempt to move from his place even though Stiles had gone back to sit down at the table beside the angel. He eyed the hunters that sat in front of his mate and the angel. The taller man, who he recalled was named Sam, was eyeing him just as much but the other, Dean, was tense in his seat obviously not comfortable with the situation.

"Yes, but I need your approval." Castiel said as he motioned for the alpha to take a seat with them at the table before adding, "Like I told Stiles, it won't be the easiest task to accomplish, but it can be done."

Derek eyed Castiel and the hunters before his eyes landed on Stiles who was smiling at him cheekily and patting the chair besides him like a child. He reluctantly went to sit beside him as he said, "Approval for what?" Stiles just smiled as he reached for the curly fries to keep eating, "He's an angel Derek. Angels need permission to do something regarding your health and stuff. Am I right?" Castiel looked at the boy and smiled fondly, maybe too fondly because both Dean and Derek were looking between the two through narrowed eyes. "Yes," Castiel simply replied.

Stiles smiled with pride at his research skills before looking at Sam who was smiling at him as well, "You like researching huh?" Stiles nodded his head as he said, "I kind of have to love it if I want to keep _my _wolves alive." Dean just rolled his eyes before saying, "Nerds."

Derek's chest swelled with pride at Stiles oblivious acceptance of role of alpha's mate but the moment Dean showed his annoyance in Stiles intellect, he let a small growl in warning leave his lips. Castiel placed his hand on the young alpha's shoulder and said, "Dean doesn't mean it to offend." Derek looked up at Castiel and said, "Well he really should watch the way he says things and to whom, before someone else misunderstands. Or is that just the way he talks?"

Castiel looked at Dean, who was staring back at him with a strange look in his eyes. It looked to him like Dean was also curious about what Castiel would respond with but unfortunately Castiel didn't get the opportunity to provide one. "It's the way he talks." Sam said simply before quickly changing the subject, "So Cas, how are you going to fix him?"

All eyes fell back on Castiel, all eagerly to know how he was going to help the young alpha return to his actual size and age. "I need to touch his soul, whatever she did, reversed time within him. So I must restore it but doing something as complex as touching his soul is the difficult task." Castiel said as he kept his eyes locked on the young alpha.

Derek looked at the angel with a small frown tugging on his lips. He might not possess the wisdom of his true age but he knew what the angel was trying to insinuate with his words. He wasn't the purest of souls nor was he human enough to possess a strong and bright soul that humans did. He could only imagine that the angel would have to tap into the human side of him to find his soul and even if he did find it, he didn't know how the angel would even 'fix' him.

Stiles noticed the frown on Derek's face and couldn't help but reach out to grab a hold of his hand to try and provide some comfort to the alpha. But the sudden frown on the angel at Stiles small act of comfort made not just Dean, but the young alpha become even more suspicious of what was the real relationship between Castiel (_The Angel_ as Derek prefers to call him) and Stiles (_The Brat_ as Dean often calls him).

It pissed Dean off to see that Sam didn't find it weird that Castiel was suddenly acting like a little love struck teenager and with this fucking brat none the less! No, Sam look just as love struck as Castiel looked with the boy. It was repulsive to him; it made him even more furious to know that he didn't have the right to be feeling like this, because he was the one who had pushed the angel away and into another's arms. And that other man, being this little brat standing before him.

He absolutely hated it.

Dean was too wrapped in his jealousy to hear Castiel further explain the process or the orders he gave for preparations. Sam was making a circle on the ground around the three with a black dust. Mountain ash was just as powerful as salt on ghosts, but more for the living breathing supernatural creatures. The young alpha was now sitting in a chair with Stiles standing behind him and Castiel in front of him.

"Try not to move or you will explode," Castiel said as he rolled up his sleeve on his right hand. Stiles heard what Castiel said and placed his hand on Derek's shoulders and giving then a small squeeze. Derek just gave a reluctant nod to the angel, but if he was honest it was Stiles' hand that brought some ease to his mind.

Castiel placed his left hand on the young alpha's shoulder, while his right hand came to press into his abdomen. A small light began to glow through the rip Castiel's hand was causing to his body, making a hiss quickly develop into a full blown agonizing cry. Castiel narrowed his eyes in concentration as his hand submerged deeper into the alpha's abdomen searching for the human part of him.

"Cas…" Dean called out when he noticed the angel's face become pale. He took a step closer to the three only to be stopped by his brother's hand. "He's fine Dean," Sam said as he looked at his brother and then back to the angel. Fine? Castiel was nowhere near fine! Trying to help the alpha was obviously affecting Castiel. "Fine? The Dude's pale! Anymore and he'll be…" The loud howled roar that escaped the alpha cut Dean off and making both Winchesters turn their attention towards him.

Red eyes were gazing deeply into the angels with bared fangs, while a clawed hand wrapped around pale wrists drawing blood from them. A small whimper escaped the boy's lips as his head buried into alpha's shoulder. "He found it," Sam said as he saw the light surrounding Castiel's wrist become even brighter. But the problem was the alpha. He was trying to fight the stranger from grasping his soul. "P-Please don't," Stiles whispered with a shaky voice, in obvious pain from having his wrists assaulted. "Don't fight it…" Stiles pleaded into the alpha's shoulder.

Sam watched in amazement as his nephew's single plea brought the alpha to seize further attempt to fight the angel. The bright light surrounding Castiel's wrist slowly embraced the alpha, blinding them all momentarily. "Cas!" Dean's worried voice yelled as he covered his eyes from the harshness of the light. The last time he and Castiel were enveloped in a light like that, they had disappeared for almost a year.

When it died down Dean's eyes searched desperately for the angel, only to find him on his knees before a man. The scrawny alpha had been replaced with a muscular man, with a dark stubble gracing his face, and dark brows furrowed much like the teenage version of him wore, and was much taller, almost two inches taller than Dean. But that wasn't all, besides Castiel was another familiar face.

"Gabriel…?" Sam and Dean both said in utter shock as he slowly stood up from his crouched position.

"My, my, my, what an interesting predicament I find you three in." The arch angel said as his lips quickly curled up in a grin as his eyes fell upon the undeniable _Nephilim_ clinging to a werewolf's neck.

Castiel's eyes widen at the sound of his brother's words and couldn't help but look up. Only to catch his brother's eyes focused on his son, a wave of uneasiness washed over him. There was no doubt in his mind, Gabriel would know.

And if he knew, others would know.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek's eyes fell to the trembling hands he was so harshly grasping in his own. His eyes widen as he quickly retracted his claws, earning a whimper from his mate. Stiles moved his head to look up at the alpha, "Derek..?"

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek quickly said as he turned to look at his mate only to see the pale boy only become paler. The guilt built in his chest as he balled his fists. His claws were just as effective as the bite, and he had done it without permission. Stiles smiled as he held onto the werewolf's shoulders for support, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're back to normal."

Gabriel's amusement faded when his eyes caught the sight of the young nephilim's face. That reaction didn't seem to ease Sam nor Castiel's mind from further panic. That look on Gabriel's face and his lack of enthusiasm told them, he was processing **every** possibility there was, and more importantly, getting one step closer to revealing the truth, than Sam and Castiel were.

Dean couldn't understand how the hell the arch angel was alive. It's not that he particularly hated the arch angel, it's just every time they had crossed him in the past he was the center of his entertainment. But his mind couldn't bring him to worry about that at the moment, because something else was weird about this. Why the hell were Sam and Castiel all tense all of a sudden? Shouldn't they both be leaping for joy that Gabriel was alive?

The hell was up with their reaction?

When Gabriel moved his hand towards the boy, causing Sam's breath get caught in his throat while Castiel was struggling to find his words. Stiles looked up at Gabriel when he felt fingers on his forehead, and nearly jolted out of the alpha's grasp. "Jumpy little thing you are," Gabriel said with a grin as he healed the boy's wounds. Derek bite down a growl when he saw the angel touch his mate without _his_ permission but he would hold his tongue since he appeared to be healing Stiles.

"Thanks you," Stiles said as his head stop spinning and the ache in his wrists vanish along with the small punctured wounds. Derek grabbed hold of Stiles wrists and inspected them further. "It's gone, awesome right?" Stiles said cheekily as the alpha's thumb brush against his skin.

Castiel let out a small unsteady breath, it had worked but right now he was fighting the sleep that was trying to consume his vessel. "Thank you so much!" Stiles nearly cried out as he forcefully pulled from Derek's hold and pounced the weakened angel. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Stiles kept repeating as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck as he placed repeated kisses to his cheek.

Castiel was flustered to say the least, to be suddenly drowned in his son's affections even if it was just gratitude, was overwhelming the angel. "You're welcome," Castiel uttered softly as his own arms wrapped around his son's body. The joy Castiel felt swell within him was like something he had never felt before, not even for Dean. But he guessed it was the joy of being reunited with his son and being able to hold such a precious blessing once again.

Dean could feel his blood boiling, just what the hell was that boy thinking hugging HIS angel?! He clenched his fists at his side trying to hold his ground as he gritted his teeth. This stupid brat! There is no way he's going to let some child steal his angel away from him.

How was it possible a mere kid was the cause of his jealousy?

Derek's mind wasn't too far from the thoughts of the hunters. Stiles is HIS MATE! Even though Stiles might not know it yet, his claim on him was already made! There was no way he was going to let some featherless angel come in between their mating process. He's worked hard to get Stiles to accept him and let him in for an angel to come and ruin all that! No, Stiles was his and he's going to make sure it stays like that!

"Ah, I see you've been _replaced_ Dean-O by someone _far more precious_." Gabriel grinned amused when he saw the hunter's obvious anger at Castiel's sudden display of affections with the boy. He was curious to say the least, and he vowed to know more about the kid who had taken the irreplaceable place in his little brother's heart that belonged to the great Dean-O vessel of the great Arch Angel Michael (aka big brother).

Sam didn't know what came over him, but an awkward chuckle escaped passed his lips. Gabriel noticed something and that worried him. Oh, crap what had he just done? Why was Dean and the Alpha looking at him like that? More importantly why is Gabriel looking at him like_ that_?

"What?" Sam asked as his face settled back into his serious one.

"Something you want to share with the class Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. It was clear to the arch angel that the younger Winchester knew something he didn't.

Castiel and Stiles had pulled away after Gabriel's comment, both with a light blush on their cheeks. Because neither of them thought they had a relationship like that, and both were as equally as dumbstruck and oblivious to the rage in both Dean and Derek's eyes.

"Let's go Stiles," Derek said as he pulled his mate to him and dragged him towards the door, only to come to a stop at the door and utter a reluctant 'thanks' to the angel who had so graciously helped him without bothering to look at him. "Wait Derek! Why are you mad all of a sudden?" Stiles asked as he was dragged out of the door. Derek only answered him with a growl and red eyes, "Shut up Stiles!" Stiles just cringed under his stare, he's never seen Derek this mad before. He supposed calling him a 'sourwolf' would call for his early dismiss, so he stayed quiet.

Sam pulled his phone out when he felt it buzz in his pocket. His smile grew wide when he saw it was a text message from his nephew.

'_I did tell you about my sourwolf. He's quick tempered but he's not a bad guy once you get to know him. Geez, just wish he could have let me say goodbye. Anyways, I'll sneak to see you and Cas when I can! :)_'

"What are you smiling about over here like a creep?" Gabriel asked as he crawled up Sam's back and peeked over his shoulder to the phone in his hands. "Nothing," Sam said quickly as he put his phone back in his pocket and away from the arch angel's prying eyes. Gabriel wasn't convinced, Sam knew that much.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked as he tried to reach out to the Castiel but just as he was about to touch him, Castiel put a stop to his advances with a single, "I'm fine, Dean." Castiel stumbled to his feet but managed to catch himself.

"No, your not! You can hardly stand up straight!" Dean practically yelled, yet he couldn't brush away the painful pang in his heart. Gabriel got off Sam's back and walked over to Dean and his baby brother. "Come on Cassie, let's get you all better." Gabriel said as he grabbed his brother's hand. Castiel didn't protest to Gabriel's help like he had with Dean and together they disappeared from sight.

Dean couldn't help feeling dejected. What the hell? Why the hell was Gabriel back anyways? They didn't need the damn trickster. "Dammit." He muttered out frustrated. He wanted to be the one to tend to Castiel.

'I hate this town,' Dean concluded as he kicked the chair the alpha had just been sitting on.

….

Angels were real, who would have thought they were actually real? People prayed to god and angels because of their faith, but believing was never the same as actually knowing there are indeed real.

Ever since the John had found out that his son was friends with werewolves, he couldn't help the sudden guilt rise within him. It wasn't because his son had misunderstood his son's first explanation but because of someone else had also desperately wanted him to believe.

'_I'm not crazy, John! I know what I saw! Why is it so hard for you to believe me?_'

"It's not that I didn't want to believe you," John whispered out to no one in particular as he searched through boxes of his wife's belongings. "I wasn't ready to accept it." He whispered as he pulled out a thick worn-out journal, "But I'm ready to know…I need to know."

He had taken the opportunity that his son wasn't home to search for his wife's old diary. She had always had this old thing with her at all times. He had never laid hands on it because he had respected her privacy. Besides this was something very sacred and personal for her.

He flipped the front cover open only to have a few drawings fall out. A sigh escaped his lips as he picked them up, if it wasn't for the fact that he had seen these drawing before he'd be shocked. There were all drawings of the same sight. An angel with black wings, but you couldn't see his face just his back side. His wings were spread wide getting ready for flight. A long trench coat hanging loosely around the angels body.

Stiles, too, had mentioned meeting an angel with a trench coat accompanying the Agents (Hunters), but when he hadn't seen him that time in the morgue. Nor had John seen the angel anywhere near his son.

"I wonder…" He mumbled as he looked down at the journal.

…..

Gabriel helped his little brother down on the bed, "Why did you do it, if you knew what it would do to you?" Castiel was panting heavily as his body started to heat up, "I wanted to help." He admitted as he allowed his body to fall back on the bed.

Gabriel watched his little brother fight to keep his eyes open before grinning a bit wider, "Dean-O didn't seem to be happy with you doing this, could it be you really like this little kid?"

Castiel just rolled onto his side giving his brother his back as he mumbled out a, "Of course I like him…" The problem was that he didn't like the child in the way his brother was probably assuming. The child was possibly his baby, how could he not love his own child? He was something so precious born from his love for Dean.

Gabriel's smile faded when hear what his little brother said, "Wha-…? Have I really been gone that long?" he asked as he jumped onto the bed and tugged his brother making him face him. "What happened to 'Dean is my everything'? Did he do something to you? Tell me Cassie, I'll put that mud monkey in his place!" Gabriel practically roared as he pulled his baby brother into his arms.

Castiel shivered at being surrounded in his brother's warmth, he felt cold all of a sudden but even so he didn't bother reply to his words. He didn't want to tell his brother just yet. He wasn't ready to reveal his secret to his brother. Sam was the only one he could trust at the moment, but that hadn't been his choice it had just happened. Still, he was glad Sam had found out and helped him.

"You have bad taste Cassie. First, a human hunter, and now a nephilim." Gabriel said with a small sigh, bringing Castiel back from his thoughts. His baby brother sure liked the weird ones. It wasn't that angels couldn't fall in love, it's just they preferred to be with their own kind but Castiel, like a handful of angels, loved the mud monkeys to a whole new level.

Nephilim? Had he just heard his brother right? A small strained sound escaped Castiel's slightly parted lips.

Gabriel looked down at his little brother with a curious gaze. Now, he was even more curious about the young nephilim.

He will find out everything about the nephilim, with those strangely familiar eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey! Hey! Get of baby!" Dean found himself yelling the moment he got out of their motel room. It's been a couple of days since the alpha had been returned to his real self but Dean was finding himself wishing the man had stayed a child. At least that way he would hate the kid less than this man.

Sam sometimes wished it as well, at least that way the alpha would be more vocal on his thoughts. Now, he appeared to be more animal than human, showing his emotions through various growls that only his nephew seemed to distinguish and understand.

Why the hell did he have to deal with these two so early in the morning?

"Baby?" The alpha simply grumbled as he jumped down from the hood of the impala before adding, "Funny, I thought Stiles was the only person who called his car like that."

Dean furrowed his brows at what the alpha said. Oh, how he hated this wolf man. "Don't compare me to your brat! I'm nothing like him." He said in annoyance, he would not be compared to the kid. He was nothing like the kid and just hearing the kid's name made his blood boil.

Derek didn't seemed fazed by the hunters words but looked around, it was just the two hunters today. Where the hell was the angel? The low growl in his voice grew louder as he asked, "Where is the angel?"

"He's not here," Dean said with a rather sad tone that the alpha seemed to have noticed. Ever since that day that Castiel had changed the alpha back to himself, neither Castiel nor Gabriel had come back to the motel room, unless it was in the company of Stiles, who so desperately wanted to be with both angels and Sam. Even then he hadn't gotten the opportunity to have some alone time with Castiel. Castiel wasn't even answering him when he called, and it was really pissing him off.

….

Sam let out a sigh, was it bad for him to feel like his brother deserved this suffering? Dean's been an idiot for too long, avoiding his feelings for the angel and now that Castiel was becoming more independent he's finally realizing he wants the angel to depend on him. Well at least now his brother is getting a better grasp of his feelings. (_The reasoning in Sam's mind everybody._)

"Pssht! Sammy, over here!" He suddenly heard a whisper and turned to see a very happy arch angel peeking his head over a bush while waving a lollipop around.

Sam looked back at Dean arguing with the alpha, they seemed to be too into their bickering over the dent in the impala the alpha left, to notice him. He shook his head; he couldn't understand why the two were like that every time they were together, even though Dean seemed to be the one talking most of the time. The alpha seemed to growl just as much as Dean talked. It was obvious they didn't like each other very much and the only reason they hadn't tried to kill one another was because of Castiel and Stiles.

He walked towards Gabriel and crouched down besides the bush, "Why are you hiding behind a bush?"

Gabriel chuckled lightly before looking towards the two fighting. He was not an idiot like Moose, he could read between the lines. They were clearly fighting about Castiel and the nephilim boy. He could understand Dean, it was obvious the hunter was in love with his baby brother just as much as his baby brother loved him. But the alpha? He was in love with the boy? This was news to him but he could see it.

The alpha was a lot like Dean, both had the same hard attitude that made them difficult to understand and that wary look in their eyes every time they were with strangers. While the boy was a lot more like Castiel, cute, cheerful, easier to read and understand, very straight forward and with bad taste in men.

"Ah, right sorry about that Moosey boy, I just didn't want to be seen by Dean. Besides, I just came to get you." Gabriel said with a big smile as he grabbed a hold of the tall Winchester's hand.

"Wai-.." Sam didn't even get the opportunity to protest before they disappeared.

….

The alpha grabbed a hold of the hunter's collar and snarled out, "Keep your angel away from my mate!" He was tired of having his mate sneak from under him to come see the damn angel. Sure, Stiles could say how much of a good guy the angel was all he wanted but it didn't change the fact that he was annoyed with their constant secret meetings.

Stiles is his mate, if he wasn't going to listen to him and stop this than he would put an end to the angel from coming to him.

Dean's brows furrowed before his own hands came up to grip onto the alpha's collar. "My angel isn't the one seeking your mate, whatever that means. It's that kid that keeps seeking Cas!" Well that was what he thought in his head. To be honest, he didn't know who seeked who but since the kid had called his brother that one time, he assumed it was the kid.

Ah, hell! He'd much rather be put back in purgatory than to deal with this, any day. It wasn't like he could blame the kid for everything either, even if he wanted too, because his mind kept pointing out it was his fault in the first place.

'_Shouldn't have been a jerk to Cas in the first place_'

'_Should have told him you love him_'

'_Shouldn't have given two fucks about what people would think_'

Damn! He hasn't been this irritated since that time he was Demon Dean.

….

"-it…" Sam finished when he appeared in a different place. He was standing in front of grey laminated building. "Where are we?" Sam asked a bit disorientated as the trickster let go of his hand. His eyes wondered around but when they landed on the familiar blue jeep parked besides the big sign of 'Beacon Hills Veterinarian' he knew. This was the emissary's place.

"I saw Cassie come here with the kid. Hehe~ maybe he's getting him his rabies shots," Gabriel joked as he looked back at Sam. But seeing that worried look on his face made Gabriel's smile quickly fade. "What's wrong Moosey?" Gabriel asked as he tilted his head, much like Castiel did when he was confused.

"N-Nothing." Sam said as he looked away from the arch angel. His hand came to rub at the nape of his neck, could it be that Castiel was planning to question the emissary about Stiles missing grace? The more he thought about it the more he shook the thought away. No, that couldn't be, if he was going to do that then Castiel wouldn't do that in front of his nephew. He knew the angel wasn't ready to tell the boy just yet. Heck, he wasn't even sure Castiel had any intentions of telling him.

"Sam… Cassie had that same look yesterday when I mentioned the boy was a nephilim. Are you sure it's just nothing?" Gabriel said as he stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam nearly chocked at what the angel said, "W-Wha….b-but h-how…" before covering his mouth. How was that possible? Castiel said he couldn't feel his grace, and Stiles appeared to be just like any other human.

Gabriel's brows furrowed at that as he said, "Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't know?" The simple question had made the tall Winchester uncomfortable; it was more than obvious to him that Sam knew more than he was willing to lead on. He would find out one way or another!

"Err…I don't know anything." Sam said as he grabbed Gabriel by the hand and dragged him away from the building. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast." He said trying to get the arch angel away from the building. "You're not sounding very convincing!" Gabriel said as he let himself be pulled away from the building.

Sam just ignored the arch angel and kept pulling him with him, but before they could reach the parking lot he heard the familiar voice of his nephew yell out, "Hey Sam!" Both he and Gabriel couldn't help but stop and turn around, only to see the boy smiling cheekily at them as he caught up to them.

"Where you guys looking for Cas?" Stiles asked as he looked at both of them as he shifted the book in his hands. "Sort of, but now we are going to go get some breakfast." Sam said as he really needed to get Gabriel out of here.

"Can I come? I haven't eaten yet either," Stiles asked as he looked at both Gabriel and Sam. He was so hungry and his stomach was demanding food, but also if he stayed here his curiosity would get the best of him. Besides, he had skipped breakfast just to meet with Castiel and it was nearly noon.

Gabriel hummed to himself as he eyed the child closely. The boy's eyes were brown in color, so there shouldn't even be a likeness to his baby brother's very bright blue eyes. But yet, something about those eyes that reminded him of Castiel. Maybe it was the innocence they held, or the warmth they clearly showed. It was strange but he didn't dislike it, it just meant the boy was a good kid despite being a creature of sin.

But what really bothered Gabriel was the boy's grace. Why the hell was it brighter now? When he had first laid eyes on the boy, his grace was weak and small barely there but now, even though it was still small, it was easier to feel. "Hm, how odd…" Gabriel mumbled out as he looked towards the building, getting both the boys and Sam's attention on him.

Sam wasn't very comfortable keeping Gabriel near the emissary's place much longer, "Yeah, let's hurry up before they change the menu." Gabriel didn't protest this time, he was more than happy to follow him but that didn't mean he was just going to let things go.

"Wait I can't just leave my baby here," Stiles said as he looked back at his blue Jeep with sad eyes, his baby would be lonely and he didn't want to trouble Deaton if Derek found it here. "I can just drive us there; we'll be there in half the time." Stiles said as he turned back to Sam and Gabriel.

"Then what are we waiting for? I was promised food," Gabriel said with a grin as he reach out to grab ahold of the boys hand before making them re-appear inside the jeep already in their individual seats. Stiles was sitting in his driver's seat looking all confused while Gabriel was beside him in the passenger's seat. Sam, he was all uncomfortably bent in the back seat. "Go! Go! I'm desperate!" Gabriel said as he pointed forward to get the kid to get the car in motion.

Sam just let his forehead rest on the back of Gabriel's seat, "Just go Stiles before Gabriel flies us there."

….

The moment Stiles had walked in with a stranger, Deaton knew what he was. It was rather odd to see a **_spark_** much brighter than Stiles. He had always known Stiles was special, but he had thought Stiles to one of a kind, but now seeing what the man he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"How can I help you?" Deaton said putting his on his usual smile, yet in his mind he was still trying to figure the man out.

The man had asked Stiles to leave them alone, which Stiles did. He wasn't afraid of the creature before him; he was rather keen on figuring out what exactly he was. "I take it you are not here to adopt a pet, so what can I do for you?" Deaton asked as he finished sorting jars of cotton swabs, bandages and alcohol whips.

"I want to know what happened to Stiles grace." Castiel said as he watched the emissary sort jars neatly away in various cabinets. It was strange to him. The person was human, yet not.

"Ah, you mean his spark? It's rather strange, up until now I thought Stiles was the only one to possess such a unique quality but now I see he wasn't fully developed." Deaton said as he leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest. He had dealt with many creatures in his life time but he's never come across something like what Stiles and this man were.

"Stiles is a nephilim, I should have been able to feel his grace but I can't feel it. Did something happen to the child to have made it fade?" Castiel asked as he kept his eyes on the emissary.

"An angel?" Deaton said suddenly looking a bit surprised. Hearing Stiles was a nephilim seemed to have surprised him more than it should have. But of course, now it all made sense to him. Claudia and John had suddenly adopted a child with a unique feature that he had always known made him special. Claudia had even mentioned an angel had brought them their child, countless of times. Yet, he, like most people, had taken it metaphorically. But now that he looked at the man, "You're Stiles real father aren't you?"

Castiel's eyes grew a bit wide, he hadn't expected the emissary to figure that out nor had he said anything to make him come to that conclusion. "I-… I'm not the child's father, but I am his mother." He stuttered out, he didn't know how else to say it. He really wasn't Stiles father, because that would be Dean. Being a mother meant birthing the child, yet it was also held more meaning than just that and he felt he held the more maternal instincts.

Deaton felt confused, the man was obviously a man, but he didn't dare question it. He had learnt to expect the unexpected when it came to the supernatural. Everything in that world seemed to function way different then in the human world. It seemed that natural laws didn't apply to them. "To be honest, I don't really know what has caused his spark to fade but what I do know is that this started recently." Deaton said as he let himself relax a bit.

"How recent?" Castiel asked as he stepped closer towards where the emissary was. If this was happening recently then maybe there was still hope in saving it. He couldn't allow his son's soul to be forever condemned to hell.

"It started a little after the Darach," Deaton said after a few moments. "Actually, I believe it was around the time Stiles began to get possessed by a dark Kitsune." He said as he eyes the angel's reaction. It wasn't all of what he expected and it made him question if he cared.

Castiel didn't seemed fazed by that, but that was because he was trying to figure out how it possessed his son when he was sure he had placed the same symbol Dean had on his chest on their son. "Thank you for your help," Castiel simply said before flying off, he needed to find Sam.

Deaton turned his head towards the corner of the room where another spark walked further in holding a rather annoyed Scott. "Ah, I was wondering about what had happened to you Scott." Deaton said with a smile. "Yeah, well…" Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the angel who had caught him.

"Well I'll be a mud monkey's uncle…" The angel said standing there rather shocked at what he had just witnessed.

Scott raised a brow at the weird metaphor the angle had used, but he couldn't really worry about that. He was just as surprise to find that his best friend, brother from another mother, wasn't human. He couldn't help but frown at that, things were getting to difficult for him to handle. Why was he always the one finding things out like this?

###############

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank you all for your lovely comments :)

Secondly, I would like to say that this has NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF SEASON 4's original story line. So with that said, I hope you all can ignore everything you've seen in season 4 of Teen Wolf. Because there is NO Calaveras, NO mute, NO other banshee, NO hit list! The only thing I did use from season 4 was Kate kidnapping Derek to Mexico, which will be later explained as to why she did that. And the Fact that Kate is alive!  
Also, I know I know, Dean's being a major douche right now but I promise he won't stay like that forever.

With all that said, Thank you so much for your support!


	13. Chapter 13

First, it was seeing the so called 'sour wolf' so early in the morning. Then, it was the dent in his car and to top it all off, Sam left him and went who knows where. He really was in for a rough day. He couldn't help but mumble out curse words over the rim of his beer bottle as he flipped through his dad's journal for anything on how to kill a were-jaguar. "What the hell does that even look like?" He grumbled in annoyance as he slammed the journal closed.

He sighed and got up from his seat at the table before going to get himself another beer. He should probably call Bobby maybe he'll have better luck finding something on this thing. He pulled out another beer from the mini fridge and sighed, yup he should call Bobby. He wants to leave this town as soon as possible.

The sound of wings flapping stopped him from further opening his beer bottle. "Sam?" He heard the voice of the angel he had so desperately wanted to get alone. Dean turned around only to see the angel walk around the small motel room searching for his brother before his eyes landed on him, "Where is Sam?"

Sam, Sam, Sam. That's all he's ever heard ever since they started to get closer, and it really pissed him off. If it wasn't the kid he was thinking about, it was Sam. He loved his brother, just as any brother would, but right now, he couldn't help but hate him. What about him? Had Castiel stopped thinking about him? "Do you like Sam better now or what?" He couldn't help himself from asking.

Castiel was about to leave when he figured Dean didn't know of Sam's whereabouts. He looked sad. The crease in his forehead becoming even more visible as his brows came together. He frowned, "It's not like that, Dean."

"Then tell me exactly how it is Cas! 'Cause I'm not understanding!" Dean said with a harsher tone than he intended. Watching Castiel's frown deepen just made him regret it all the more. "I just thought you didn't want me near you anymore. I didn't mean to upset you, Dean." Castiel said as his eyes fell to the floor. Yeah, he definitely regretted it now.

Dean put the beer down on the counter before walking towards Castiel. His hand came up to cup under the angel's chin while the other wrapped around his waist. "Don't apologize, Cas. It's my fault for making you think I didn't want you near." Dean whispered as his eyes fell from his beloved angel's own blue eyes to his red chapped lips. "Don't leave my side again," He whispered softly as he closed the gap between their lips until they were pressed against one another.

Castiel couldn't help but slowly melt into the kiss. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of Dean's hot breath brushing against his skin, his strong arms holding him with such tenderness and love, and his soft lips ravishing his own. It was impossible not to let himself be taken by the heat the moment. Castiel's hands traced up Dean's chest and wrapped loosely around Dean's neck. But when he suddenly remembered he still had to find Sam, he pulled away, "W-wait, I need…mmm… to find Sam."

Dean caught his breath when Castiel pulled away for a few moments, but he was unwilling to just let the moment end like this. He wasn't sure he would ever get Castiel alone like this again. "Forget about Sam, Cas, just for tonight." Dean practically pleaded as his lips desperately searched for Castiel's lips.

"Okay," was all Castiel said before he leaned in to lock their lips in another passionate kiss.

…..

When they had arrived at the diner, Sam had chosen the table in the farthest corner. He made sure Gabriel sat down beside him, enclosed in the booth while his hand rested around his waist, in case he decided to fly away. Stiles was sitting in front of them with a menu in hands, "Hey, look they have a special of all you can eat waffles!"

Gabriel was playing with Sam's hand, trying to pry it off him, but his eyes were focused on the boy. "All you can eat huh? Bring on the waffles!" Gabriel said as he slammed his fists onto the table. Sam's hand fell from around the arch angel's waist and onto his lap, making Gabriel shudder. Sam didn't seem to notice, he was just happy Gabriel was distracted and his nephew was happy.

Sam raised his free hand and called over a waitress. "Are you ready to order?" The young waitressed asked with a smile. Stiles, who was collecting the menus was the one who took the liberty to order for them. "I never knew you were so handsy," Gabriel said a wide grin before moving Sam's hand further up his thigh as he said, "Me like! Me like! Touch me some more!"

Sam didn't seem to be fazed by Gabriel's words, unlike Stiles who started to choke on his own saliva. "Our little neph-…uh Stiles, is getting so red in the face." Gabriel said trying to hide his mistake by laughing. "That just caught me off guard! And anyways, who the hell says things like that in public?" Stiles huffed as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Stiles didn't seem to have caught the arch angel's mistake but Sam had. What the hell was Gabriel thinking about to call _their_ nephew a nephilim? Because Gabriel didn't know Stiles was their nephew. So there was no way that he had intended to call him '_nephew_'. The more he thought about it the more it became impossible, because if he did know, Gabriel wouldn't be quiet about something like this.

"Don't take him so seriously Stiles. Gabriel tends to joke around too much, especially about the most inappropriate of things." Sam said with a smile as he pulled his hand away from the angel's lap. "How rude! I am being totally serious, Samsquatch." Gabriel said with as he placed his hand on Sam's thigh and caressed it gently.

"Gabriel, cut it out!" Sam scolded making the arch angel pull his hand away and laugh. "I can't help myself!" Gabriel said with a smile as he backed away just as the waitress was bringing over their food.

"I thought he would be a bit more like Cas." Stiles said a bit sheepishly. It wasn't that he hated the way Gabriel was. It's just that, 'Angels' were supposed to be serious and holy and what not. But seeing Gabriel act like this was rather comforting. He was feeling like angels were really more down to earth than they were written out to be in books.

"You have no idea," Sam said it in a rather sour tone, there were very few angels he thought trustworthy while others were no better than demons. It was a harsh reality, but he had, long ago, learned to live with it. "Hey!" Gabriel protested as he pulled the plate of waffles towards him. "Of course you're an exception, Gabe." Sam said with a smile as he pulled his cup of coffee towards him.

"Now you're just flirting with me Sammy," Gabriel said with a playful grin as he winked at Sam.

…

Kate let out a furious growl as she knocked everything sitting upon the table. "Two! They killed two of them?!" She hissed as she looked at the berserkers standing motionless against the wall, like statues. None of them seemed worried or concerned for the two missing berserkers amongst them. But Kate, she was no fool; she knew she was powerful but not nearly as powerful enough to beat whatever had killed the berserkers.

It would be best if she left before they found her and killed her, too. She could always come back to fulfill her vengeance when they least expected her.

"Hello doll," She heard suddenly. The all too familiar husky voice she had heard whisper into her ear countless times back in the darkest pit of hell. Kate bit into the inside of her cheek. Crap this was the last thing she needed, a confrontation with this demon.

"Crowley," Kate said with a forced smile as she turned around to face the demon, but the moment she laid eyes on him she was shoved back into the wall with the man's hand on her throat. "Don't think you can double cross me and get away with it! We had a deal!" Crowley growled as he applied pressure around the woman's neck.

Kate let out a pained growl as she clawed at the demon's hand, "I just said that so you could take me out of that shit hole! I don't have any intentions of working for a filthy creature like you!" Crowley let go of the woman's throat with a laugh, "You flatter me darling but don't forget who brought you back from hell. So unless you wish to remain here, do as I asked."

Kate fell forward grasping her throat as she desperately gasped for much needed air. This asshole, how dare he treat her like a toy. "If you are so powerful, why don't you kill him yourself?!" Kate retorted angrily. She had no interest in working for a _demon_. All she wanted to do was to kill the remaining Hales. She had failed killing them all in the fire and that mistake had cost her dearly. Now, all she desired was to finish what she had started at all costs.

Crowley looked at her before giving her a grin, "If I did that then I would have no use for you now would I? Now, get me the boy and don't dare to double cross me or you'll be begging to be placed back into that shit hole again." He said before disappearing from sight.

…..

Clothes were scattered all over the floor, long forgotten as the owners of them lay tangled with one another. Dean was lying down on his side with one of his hand stretched out underneath his angel's head while his other wrapped around his angel's sleeping body. It was strange for him to see the angel sleep, but he supposed even making love made angels feel weary afterwards.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his angel's bare shoulder as he whispered out, "I love you Cas."

#############

**A/N:** Here's the link to the picture that comes with this chapter. Be warned it is SEXUAL THEMED! So, don't go to it if you are disgusted by Boyxboy love.

fs71/PRE/i/2014/264/a/f/destiel_s_love_scene_by_xxxayu_n_


	14. Chapter 14

_"__At first I thought it was Cas who had brought us back," Gabriel heard his brother say before sighing, "but now, knowing what I know…Is this the reason we are back?" Balthazar asked as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes focused on the floor as if it held the answer he so desperately wished to know._

_"__I don't know," Gabriel said as he allowed himself to further sink into the chair he had been sitting at for the past hour. "I don't think any of us could ever begin to understand why __**Father**__ does what he does. But I suppose this is the best guess we got." Gabriel said with such seriousness that it made Balthazar sink further into his thoughts. _

_"__A nephew…we have a nephew…" Balthazar repeated over and over in his head. No matter how many times he repeated it, he still couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. Their little brother had a son, with a human. He, like Gabriel, didn't particularly hate the Winchester brothers. He just didn't know how to feel about Dean impregnating their baby brother. Because of course, it had to be Deans! Who else's baby would Castiel carry?!_

_"…__Maybe his grace?" Gabriel hummed to himself. Yes, maybe his grace was something they had to save. Is that what their father wanted them to do? Is the boy's grace something far more important than what he had thought a nephilim's grace to be? It would make sense. The boy's grace did seem to becoming a bit more alive now that he remembered. _

_"__What grace? I didn't feel one in the boy at all and I've been following him for days…" Balthazar said looking at Gabriel with an 'Are you stupid?' look. "You can't feel it? That's weird…" Gabriel asked a bit surprised. So Gabriel could feel a grace? Huh? "Maybe it's because you're an Arch angel?" Balthazar said as he moved to sit beside him._

"Hey! You brought me out here, the least you could do is listen to what I'm saying!" Balthazar heard a very annoyed teenager growl out as he leaned back in his chair, "Jeez, I don't even know why I'm here." Balthazar couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Sorry kiddo, I was thinking about something my brother said."

That's right, that time he and Gabriel followed Castiel to the emissary, and this boy was there. He had grabbed him and used him as a shield to hide from his baby brother. He had more half expected to be caught, but he supposed Castiel was far too worried about his son to not have suspected the invisible werewolf in the corner. There was something that just didn't make sense to him. Castiel wasn't stupid, he knew what the boy would be and the dangers that alone would bring him, but yet he let him go without protection? That didn't sound like something Castiel would do.

"I just can't believe my best friend is half angel and half human." Scott said as he ran his hand through his hair. It's been a few days since he found out by accident, but it was still hard to believe. "Well he isn't exactly half human. I wouldn't say his real dad is just any regular human." Balthazar found himself saying subconsciously. Dean had hardly aged from the last time he had seen him, and from what he's figured out so far he's been 'dead' for about 19 years. Castiel must have kept both of the Winchesters from aging normally.

"What do you mean he's not a regular human? Who's Stiles real dad?" Scott asked curiously as he leaned forward showing his obvious interest on the subject. Balthazar couldn't help but scrunch his name at his nephew's name, "Cassie really has bad taste in names. What kind of name is Stiles?!"

Scott couldn't help but narrow his brows. This angel had an annoyingly short attention span. "'Stiles' isn't his real name. No one could pronounce his name growing up, so he decided he wanted to be called Stiles. His real name is _**Hieronim.**_" Scott explained before stumbling over his best friend's real name. "Sacred?" Balthazar said as a smile appeared on his lips. So, Castiel really loved the boy. Now he understood why Gabriel wanted to keep quiet about it, well partly.

"Huh?" Scott asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "That is what Hieronim means, sacred." Balthazar said before looking at the boy before him. He's been with his nephew since at a very young age, which made him wonder about their past. "About Stiles' dad…?" Scott began to ask once more but was only cut off by the angel.

"Ah, yes, Dean. Well like I said he's not an ordinary human. He's the vessel of the arch angel Michael, and that alone makes him very special." Balthazar said before smiling at the boy's reaction. "Michael? As in the angel who placed Lucifer in hell?" Scott asked wide eyed. What the hell Michael was real?! Of course he was; he was an angel after all. "Yeah, even Lucifer. They're also Stiles uncles." Balthazar said with a wide grin. Is this why Gabriel liked to mess with people? He liked it.

"W-Wait, you said Dean, right? Dean Winchester?" Scott asked wrapping his head around the easiest thing to accept. He wasn't ready to accept the complexity of Stiles real family. "That's the one," Balthazar said nodding his head with a smile. "Well that can't be right. Dean doesn't seem to like Stiles in the least. If I had to guess, I'd say Sam was Stiles' dad. They seem to be more alike than anything really." Scott said with a frown.

"Hm, you're right, they do seem to share the same interest but to be honest I think Stiles' personality is a lot more like Dean's." Balthazar said as he looked back at the few days he's spent watching over his nephew. The boy really was a lot like Dean, head-strong, resourceful, and good willed, smart, sarcastic, and cheeky.

"Actually, there is something I am curious about," Balthazar said as the smile on his face faded into nothing as he spoke the next words.

"What exactly happened last year?"

**…****..**

Sam was sitting at the table completely engrossed with his research on his laptop. Bobby had called a day or two ago with news on were-jaguars.

_"__I haven't found jack squat." _

It wasn't very helpful at all. He had tried to call up all his people but no one seemed to have known or ever come across a were-jaguar before.

_"__You're on your own kiddo." _

Yeah, well he had figured out that much the moment he had said he had nothing for them. So, how should they kill this thing? The same way they kill regular werewolves? No, somehow he doubted that would work on her.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm!" Gabriel whined as he flicked a book away from him before adding, "I'm bored, how long are you going to be looking at that thing?" Sam looked up and nearly went wide eyed, what the hell was he looking at?!

Right in front of him, Gabriel, or should he say _Castiel_, was sitting in front of him where Gabriel should have been. "Why the hell do you look like that?" Sam practically yelled at the arch angel. "What do you mean why? I've been like this for the past hour or so out of boredom! You would know if you had paid a little attention to me!" Gabriel yelled back as he stood up from his seat and slammed Sam's laptop closed.

"Hey! I was looking at that." Sam said in a rather annoyed tone. "Too much work, you need to relax a little." Gabriel said with a mischievous smile as he crawled over the table and towards Sam. Sam flinched back and tried to stop him, "What the hell are you doing, Gabe?"

"Shh, call me 'Cas'." Gabriel said as he tugged off the trench coat. He had changed his appearance from Castiel to Stiles trying to entertain himself and get Sam's attention but neither had worked. If he had known whining would had worked, he would have done it sooner.

He climbed onto Sam's lap and wrapped his arms around the tall Winchester's neck, "Play with me Sammy." Sam groaned uncomfortably as he looked away from 'Castiel's' face, "Change back and we can go out somewhere, just seeing you act like this with that face is bizarre." Gabriel smiled wide and leaned in, "Why? Don't you like Cassie's face? I think he's rather cute."

"That's because-…" Sam was cut off by the sound of bottles shattering on the floor. When he turned towards the noise, he was surprised to see his brother standing there with a look that screamed utter betrayal. "Dean it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Sam quickly said as he stood up making Gabriel fall off his lap and onto the floor. He didn't know why he suddenly got so nervous, when he knew it was Gabriel but that look on Dean's face made him feel guilty.

"**Cas**…" Dean grumbled out venomously as he glared at the Castiel grumbling on the floor at Sam's feet. How could his brother and his angel do this to him?! He had just left to get his brother some beer like he requested, even though he was doing it for himself too, but still. How fucking dare he!

"Dean I can explain! That's not Cas, it's Gabriel! I swear!" Sam said as he pointed to the Castiel on the floor adjusting his trench coat. "Do you know how dumb that sounds?" Dean gritted out between his teeth. "No, it really isn't, remember that time he disguised himself as Dr. Sexy?" Sam said matter of factly.

Dean seemed to pause for a moment as if considering it before glaring at the Castiel grinning at him. "What? I was bored and Sam kept ignoring me." Gabriel said rather innocently as he turned back to himself. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO USE CAS' APPEARANCE?!" Dean yelled angrily at Gabriel but it only made the arch angel laugh like an idiot.

"By the way, where is the Cas?" Dean asked as he looked around the room. When he had left, Cas, the real one, was trying to help Sam. Gabriel couldn't help the growing grin on his face from widening, "The kid called asking Castiel out on a **date** and of course, when it comes to that kid Castiel is more than willing to go. Hmm, you really have been replace huh, Dean-O?"

Dean ignored the arch angel and looked towards his brother. He was already more than pissed off at Gabriel. He was at the point where he wanted to bring the angel to his second death. The whole week he had done stuff like this. Yesterday, he had come home to a Castiel asleep wrapped around a Stiles. The day before that, Stiles had been in the middle of trying to steal a kiss from a Castiel. The day before that, a Stiles was holding hands with a Castiel and snuggling up against him. They all had been Gabriel… He should have expected it to be Gabriel but still, that shifting was too damn accurate. He just couldn't help but get mad.

"Well," Sam started as he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head, "Stiles did call Cas to meet him in the woods, but Cas wouldn't say for what."

"They're being very lovey dovey in the woods," Gabriel said with a wide grin, "_I saw them_."

Dean gritted his teeth in anger as he clutched his fists at his sides, "You… if this is another one of your tricks, Imma kill you myself."

"Tsk. Tsk. This is why Cas left you, your no fun to be around." Gabriel said as he shook his finger out in a 'no no no'.

Dean just kicked the broken bottles of beer angrily before leaving the motel room and slamming the door behind him. So what? He's never been 'Fun' but still Cas still loved him, there was no way he was going to be replaced. Besides, Cas still loved him as much as he always did, that was proven a few nights ago.

**…**

Cas was sitting beside Stiles in a corner. His son had been 'grounded' from all training activities by the alpha. So, he had been bound to the Hale house and left under the protection of Cas, much to Derek's displeasure. Scott had not shown up, and Stiles had put up a fight to have Cas come and keep him company. One fight he had obviously won.

Castiel watched as his son paced the room impatiently. Even this small action of his son made him smile like a proud parent. "Ah, screw it! That sourwolf can't tell me what to do!" Stiles declared as he stopped pacing the room before grabbing his sweater as he added, "Come on Cas, let's go. I don't know why I should stay here. Besides wouldn't it be more dangerous for me to stay here?"

"Stiles, maybe the alpha is right, maybe you should stay here where it's safe." Castiel said as he moved towards his son. "Kate's not stupid. It's obvious that she had a plan for everything if she came to attack me in my own house knowing that Derek would be there." Stiles said as he crossed his arms against his chest. He thought it would be better to be on the move then just sit here.

"Sti-…" Castiel was about to say something but he was interrupted by an eerie female laugh. "Smart as ever, Stiles." Kate said walking out from the shadows before she threw a lite match towards the angel only to make a circle of flames surround him. "Holy oil…" Castiel couldn't help but panic as he looked around himself. His panic only rose when his eyes landed on his son, "No!"

"Cas!" Stiles yelled as he tried to get to him, but only ended up getting caught in Kate's death grip. "Where do you think you're going?" Kate hissed at him as she tightened her hand around his arm. "Ow! Ow! It hurts you bit-…Aaahhh!" Stiles cried out when he felt her claws sink into his arm. "Sorry I have to leave so sudden, I have to deliver this kid. But don't worry I will be back to finish you off." Kate said as she pointed a silver blade in Castiel's direction making the angel flinch and stumble back. There was no denying it, that blade she had it was an angel's blade.

His brothers knew.

"Let go of me! Cas! Derek!" Stiles yelled as his panic began to rise to dangerous levels. Aw, man he was going to die and there was no stopping it. Castiel couldn't help him because whatever she did to him had left him frozen in place inside the fire. And Derek wasn't anywhere near.

Castiel couldn't help it; he had never felt fear in such depths that it would render him unable to move. Someone knew about his son, and they were after him. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't help the unreasonable anger from swelling in his chest.

The other angel, who knew of Stiles existence, was…

"Gabriel…" Castiel mutter out venomously.


	15. Chapter 15

They were just coming back from chasing after Kate, and Derek was furious to say the least. Even when they had fanned out to try and leave no room open for her to escape. Kate had managed to disappear from sight so suddenly, which pissed him off. If she had that ability, why hadn't she done that in the first place.

"Stiles!" Derek growled out when it finally hit him. Kate was just toying with them, from the beginning. "Get back to the house! We have to get to Stiles!" Derek growled out to his pack before running back in the way they had come. He felt like such an idiot. He let his anger get the best of him, again. '_Please be ok_,' He repeated over and over in his head as he ran.

"Derek? Hey! What about Kate?!" Malia yelled after him before letting out a huff. How rude of him, all he ever thinks about is Stiles! "Come on, don't be mad Stiles is just only human and a hell lot of a trouble." Kira said as she wrapped her hand around Malia's shoulder to try and comfort her. "I guess you're right," Malia said as her pout eased and turned into a grin as her arms wrapped around Kira's waist. She tugged her closer trying to steal a kiss, but Kira had coldly rejected her attempts with an, "Where's Peter?"

"Dammit! You ruin everything Peter!" Malia cursed out in her head as she let go of Kira. Why the hell did Peter have to be the reason behind the rejection? She couldn't help but internally whine.

"Let's hurry, before Derek gets mad." Kira said already further away from Malia who was still glooming in the spot Kira had left her.

"Derek's already mad," Malia grumbled out only to get a warning look from Kira.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going." Malia said before running to catch up to Kira.

….

By the time Derek got close to the Hale house, his fury had completely left him and replaced with horror, fear, and worry.

Kate had not just placed holy oil in a circle like she had been told to do, but she had scattered oil all over the remains of the Hale house. The whole place was being wrapped in the burning flames, the remaining wood popped as the fire broke it down, and the sound of the building becoming unsteady could be heard.

"N-No…" Derek couldn't help but stutter out horrified at the scene before him. No, not again. Kate couldn't have done this to him again. He couldn't lose his mate, not now, not ever. "Stiles!" Derek yelled out desperately as he raced towards the burning flames.

Peter who had just arrived at the scene seconds after Derek, was just as horrified. That bitch, she couldn't have taken everything from Derek again, could she? He looked at his nephew and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked towards the burning fire, he could hear the wood start falling. "Whoa! Derek stop!" Peter couldn't help but yell as he ran after him. Peter grabbed a hold of Derek and stopped him just as the remains of the house collapsed just before their eyes.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled out with such a desperate voice, it was heartbreaking even for Peter. Derek couldn't fight it, the pain was too much and being mixed with his anger had only served to grab hold of Peter and shove him away with such force that made him fall back. Peter groaned at the pain and got up, he was mad at getting shoved but he knew how it felt to lose your mate. "Derek calm the f-…" Peter hadn't finished his sentence because he had notice something coming from the fire.

Derek's eyes had turned to glare at his uncle but when he saw the look of surprise on it, he quickly turned. From the fire something was emerging. He squinted his eyes as if it would help him see better through the raging flames. "Stiles?" He muttered out as his heart painfully stopped. Hope, build in him but the second he saw the angel walk out of the fire alone and unharmed his hope died. "Where's Stiles?" Derek he asked, not really wanting to hear the confirmation of his mate's death.

"Kate took him," was all the angel said before he flew away. Derek noticed the odd look in the angel but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just couldn't help but feel relieved. His mate was alive, for now, but alive none the less. There was still a chance to find him and save him. "Peter w-…"

"I know 'we have to find Stiles before the crazy bitch lays a finger on him', that's what you wanted to say right? We'll message received." Peter said as he patted his nephew's shoulder before adding, "But may I suggest we call Scott? We could use the extra help."

"Whoa! What the hell did you guys do?!" The two heard the all too familiar voice yell.

Both Peter and Derek went wide eyed as they quickly turned their heads only to see none other than Jackson and Isaac standing there with surprised looks on their faces.

"Good thing we decided to come back, you guys obviously need _MY_ help." Jackson said after clearing his throat and composing himself.

…

Castiel was blinded by anger that the moment he arrived at the Winchester's motel room, he hadn't noticed the people in it other than his own brother.

Gabriel was sitting down on the couch holding a bowl of m&ms Dean had bought him, after countless pleas from Sam, who desperately needed a break from Gabriel. "Oh hey Cassie, you're back early. Did you're date with the kid go ok?" Gabriel asked rather cheerfully as he stuffed his face with candy.

That alone was more than enough to further enrage Castiel. Within seconds Castiel had Gabriel pinned against the couch, the bowl m&ms had fallen from Gabriel's lap making the bowl shatter at his feet. "Who did you tell?" Castiel hissed as he gripped his brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Whoa! What are you talk about Cassie?" Gabriel asked a bit shaken up as he held his hand up in defense. "Hey! Hey! Cas, chill man!" Sam said as he stumbled out of his seat and went towards the two. Sam tried to pull the angel away from the other but he wouldn't budge. "What's gotten into you?" Dean asked as his brows furrowed.

"Don't play coy, I know you told someone else about him and now because of you they took my son!" Castiel yelled out to his brother making everyone go from looking worried and confused to surprise and shocked.

"YOUR SON?!" Dean yelled out as soon as Castiel's words had sinked into his head. No, he couldn't have possibly heard right. Castiel couldn't have a son. Castiel has never shown any interest in any one... Well there was that time when he was being hunted…No, No he had killed that angel. But then there was that time he was Emmanuel, he was alive that whole time, could it be with that girl? No, No she was a big Christian. There was no way she would have sex with him being that religious, right?

At Dean's words, Castiel pull away from Gabriel. He had not had time to care who was in the room but now he was realizing his mistake. He looked back at Dean with horror, "Dean I-…" Castiel began to say but he couldn't find form any further words. He had never intended for Dean to ever find out like this. All he wanted to do was vanish, and that's exactly what he did.

"Wait Cassie!" Gabriel yelled before flying after his brother. Sam didn't know what to be more worried about whether Castiel letting it out that he had a son or who had taken Stiles.

"He had a kid with that kid didn't he? That's why he's so loving towards that brat," Dean said as his body began to shake with anger. From the beginning, he was fighting for nothing. No, he refused to lose him it didn't matter what happened between the two.

"Ew, are you kidding me?" Sam let out looking at his brother with a look of disgust, "What the hell's been going through your head?" Dean looked at his brother and furrowed his brows, "WHAT?! You and I both know that Cas doesn't warm up to people so easily. What else am I supposed to think?" "Dude! Stiles _IS_ Castiel's son!" Sam yelled out before covering his mouth.

"What?!" Dean yelled out, there was no way the brat was Stiles son. The kid was like 16, 17 years old there's no way he could have had a baby. He would have noticed it, but then again there was a time that Castiel had stopped answering him for a few months. Is that why he suddenly stopped coming to him when he called? He was spending time with his son, no but that doesn't make sense, what kid calls their dad by their name? Not even he did that, and his emotions for John were mixed between hatred and admiration. Stiles didn't seem to hold any ill feelings for Castiel, so shouldn't he be calling him Dad and not Cas? Wait, Castiel hasn't ever directly called the kid 'son' either. Wait, the kid is like 17 right? Wasn't that when he and Castiel decided to give it a try? His angel cheated on him? What the hell? "I don't understand," Dean sighed before looking at his brother who was now sitting down on the couch were Gabriel previously was. He had this distant look in his eyes, it was almost sad.

Sam was rubbing his hands together as his eyes stared at the floor. He didn't want to say anything more than he already said. After all, that wasn't something for him to tell, no matter how much he wanted to tell his brother that Stiles was his son, he couldn't for if he did he would be breaking a promise he had made to Castiel. He shook his head of the thought; there was no time to worry about that. Stiles was missing.

Sam stood up from his seat and went over to Dean, holding his hand out as he said, "Give me the keys to the impala."

"For what so you can go look for the brat?." Dean said as he furrowed his brows before going to sit on the bed. "He's not our problem, that's Cas' and Gabriel's problem." Dean added. He was too mad to go look for the kid who was more than possibly the proof of Castiel's infidelity.

"Are you kidding me?! Cas is our friend, you can pretend you don't care about that as much as you want but don't expect me to sit here and pretend with you! Stiles' life is in danger so stop being an ass and give me the fucking keys before you force me to hotwire the thing!"

Dean was taken aback by what Sam had said, he was right the kid was possibly in danger. Even if his pride didn't want to help, he knew he had too. It was his job after all to help in supernatural cases like this. "Alright, dang it, I'll help you but I'm driving." Dean said as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. 'Keep it cool Dean, just save the kid and question Cas later,' Dean told himself in his head.

They got in the car and began to drive towards Stiles house, in hopes of finding the alpha if not Stiles 'dad'. The drive was silent until Balthazar decided to pop in on them saying, "_Your son_ isn't with the alpha. Besides you won't find him there he's out looking for Stiles too." Dean couldn't help but press down on the brakes when the moment Balthazar had stopped talking. Dean turned his head back to look at the angel casually sitting in his back seat like he hadn't just revealed something important, while Sam was looking at him in shock and worry. "What? You weren't going to tell him and neither was Cassie. Someone had too."

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam said as he shook his head, what the hell was Balthazar thinking revealing something like that without Castiel's consent, more importantly how the hell did he know about that? Not even Gabriel knew. "Oh believe me, you're not the only one who knows anymore ther-…" Balthazar began to say but was cut off by Dean who was going hysterical by the two calmly talking as if he wasn't there.

In midst of his hysteria Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at Balthazar, "What the hell are you two going on about?! Who is his father?" Dean demanded as he glared at both. Balthazar backed up and held his hands up in defense while Sam's eyes widen, "Dean put the gun down." "Then explain to me why the hell he said that?!" Dean hissed as he turned his gaze towards his brother but didn't lower the gun. Sam didn't know what to say, his mind wouldn't even function properly, "Dean I-I…"

"Oh for the love of everything that is holy, STILES IS YOUR SON! There now was that so hard to say?" Balthazar said already at his limit with Sam's stuttering over his words, "If you don't believe me ask Cassie yourself."

"CASTIEL!" Dean yelled out angrily as he stepped out of his car. He was the father of Stiles? No, that couldn't be right, this was just another of Gabriel's tricks. But then why was Balthazar here? Was it really true? No, there's no way, Cas is a man. Fu-…no but angel's had no real gender.

'_I'm going to go insane!_' He couldn't help but think as he paced around the middle of the road with his hands running through his hair in frustration.

"Y-You called, Dean?" Castiel asked as he appeared in front of him in a much calmer state, but his eyes were lowered trying to avoid Dean's eyes. Gabriel had already told him everything, from how they boy watched over him when he or Sam weren't with him to how Gabriel was using his knowledge on the subject to piss Dean off purposefully. But right now Balthazar was the least of his problems. His son was still missing.


End file.
